My Last Chance
by Banana Smiles
Summary: If only I could hold him, and tell him how I really feel. Please, let me." She wished upon the heavens. At that night, with the full moon serving as their light, she disappeared after saying her farewell. She floated in the sky and disappeared. "Mikan..."
1. Introduction

My Last Chance

I dedicate this story to:

Blue777angel – with her crush, J.L. (He's from the Philippines, knows Karate well, and is frequently seen on MILO commercials. He's also an Olympian representing the country.)

Arianne – with her crush, Ronald Jaimeer of the Philippines

To my mother since her birthday's coming

To my friends and the reviewers and readers of this story – may you enjoy this story

And to my love ones and families especially a someone…

May this story tell you to never give up, and always believe that you can do what your heart tells you.

Chapter 1 –

**MIKAN'S POV**

"I think I don't have to introduce myself since I'm very popular here, but still I want you to know me more. My name is Mikan Sakura, and I live outside the city, in the Niigata Prefecture. I am sixteen years old, and am totally addicted to the J-pop band, Hey! Say! JUMP. My crush there is none other than Natsume Hyuuga of a subgroup of "Hey! Say! JUMP" which is called "Hey! Say! BEST." I so love them!

"It seems like it was only yesterday that I've seen them for the first time. Their dance moves, their voices, and their charming personalities. They inspire me most of the time, especially Natsume Hyuuga, which is my crush from there. Hotaru and I watch Hey! Say! JUMP most of the time. At first, Hotaru thought that they were just people broadcasted on TV."

**NORMAL POV**

"Mikan, don't you ever get used to these people? You watch them on TV, you watch them on the internet and more importantly why do you have a scrapbook telling all about Natsume Hyuuga?" Hotaru asked the best friend. She was worried because she was crazy for them.

"Hotaru, you promised that you'll keep that as a secret. And besides, they're cute. Don't you agree with me?" Mikan asked.

"Its not that I disagree with you, it's that; I am worried about you, that's all. Because since you first saw those guys especially Natsume, all you can think about is Natsume this, Natsume that. You're crazy alright." Hotaru replied to Mikan. Mikan gave out a deep sigh, "It's not like they're going to hold a concert here…"

"Konnichiwa," the TV said, "We are Hey! Say! JUMP. And we would like to announce you that we will have a national tour at the following places," Mikan heard this. She makes the volume of the TV louder, went near it, and ignored Hotaru's advice.

**MIKAN'S POV**

"I was listening to the TV as Hey! Say! JUMP was introducing to the public that they were having a national tour. As they were announcing them all, I thought that they were not going to include Niigata, until I heard – 'Niigata on the 28th.' I jumped for joy when I heard it! I was so happy!!!

"Look at the baka, she's doing something. A ritual or something." Hotaru said behind my back. She stayed there, unemotional.

"Hotaru, that's not how you call your best friend." My grandfather appeared with a sweet smile, bringing some snacks.

"Good timing, grandpa. I'm starving!" I said as I went towards my grandfather and received the food which was given for me and Hotaru. I munched on them as Hotaru watched me. She curved her lip after. I doubted it, since Hotaru was not that emotional ever since we've met.

"What's up Hotaru? You want to eat?" I said as I gave some for her. Hotaru shook her head as her reply. She wasn't hungry at all. Still, I think that she was joking, so I gave her some.

"No thank you Mikan." Hotaru replied as I continue to munch on my food.

"Now, now Mikan. You should learn to share or else you will not be forgiven. Remember that gluttony's a deadly sin." Grandpa said which really startled me. I gulped, and gave the half of my snack to Hotaru.

"Here Hotaru, anyways I'm kind of full already, hehehe." I said as Hotaru took a hold of a cookie, and ate it.

"I received those butter cookies for my birthday. I said to myself that maybe you wanted it so here it is, I'm sharing these for you." Grandpa said. I gave him a sweet smile after. Then, Hey! Say! JUMP performed a song which I really love – Star Time. I watch and sang to the rhythm as my grandpa smiled with my beautiful voice.

"Isn't her voice so angelic?" Grandpa asked Hotaru.

"Hmm," Hotaru agreed.

"Hateshinai itoshisa wa kono  
Kokoro ni tashika ni umareru  
Kagayaki no hitotsu to shite bokura wa  
Hoshi tachi no shita de rekishi wo kizamu"

I sang to the lyrics of the song, then I forgot something.

"Grandpa, can I go to the concert?" I asked as I gave him my cute puppy eyes.

"Sure you can," Grandpa said as I leaped, but he wasn't finished yet, "But the money for the tickets would be from your own earnings." I fell flat on the floor.

"You mean, I need, to wo-work?" I asked my grandpa. He nodded his head after as I was filled with misery. In school, I worked as a janitor there in the evening. I can't find another job, except being a test subject on Hotaru's new inventions! I was afraid of my best friend's inventions so much, that whenever it comes towards me to shake a hand, I faint suddenly.

While I was cleaning, I gave out a deep sigh. I just thought that this was so freaky. What I meant was, I'm doing this just to see Hey! Say! JUMP. I was just crazy alright! I'll be doing an impossible job just for them. But this month, I wanted to let Hyuuga Natsume know my feelings. I'm not a fan of Natsume; I'm in love with him. I just don't know what to do if I won't say it. I would be feeling guilty for the rest of my life.

"Why do I love Hyuuga Natsume?" I asked myself. Maybe because he's cute. When he smiles, I just can't help but stare. Whenever he sings, I just can't help to sing along with him, and when he dances, I just can't help myself to dance along. I'm totally head over heels for that guy. But I don't really know what my reason was. My grandfather agreed with my love for Natsume. But I just feel that me and Natsume were meant to be. But my grandfather said that love was unpredictable. He said that when he saw a beautiful girl, he fell in love with her but after he saw his future wife, he never knew that she could be the one.

Too much of my grandpa's stories, let's hear some of mine. When I first saw Natsume Hyuuga, I can feel my heart beating so fast. I just thought that he was cute, but then, I slowly felt a special feeling about him. I continued to watch channels and search every website about Hey! Say! JUMP. Every time I see their picture, I would skip it and go to Natsume's page.

The next day I went to school, my friends were crowding me with the news.

"Hey Mikan, did you know that Hey! Say! JUMP would be having a tour here in Niigata?" My friends asked me. I nodded as my answer to their question.

"Oh, Ryosuke Yamada is the cutest of all!" My friend told my other friend.

"No, Yuri Chiinen is the cutest!" My other friend said to her. They continue to fight as I just escaped them. I saw Hotaru, set my arms, and called; "HOTARU!" But sadly, I was hit by her new invention. I fell flat on the floor. I stood up after, and asked her what the punch was for.

"Hotaru, what was that?!" I asked with amazement.

"This is my latest invention, the Baka gun. Any baka, who comes near me, will be punched with this. Just like what happened now. I tested it on you. I think I should improve my baka gun especially for you Mikan." Hotaru replied as I cried a river of tears.

"Is that what you really feel about me? But I already have tickets, and I was hoping that you could come with me." I said to her. The girls surrounded me, begging me to take them to the concert. But I said that I only invited Hotaru.

"So will you come?" I asked my best friend. It took her long to speak, and then she finally said her response.

"No…" She replied as I continue to beg.

At the end of the day, I still bugged Hotaru even if she hits me with her baka gun most of the time. I continue to beg and beg. Finally, she gave a deep sigh.

"I am not going to like this, but I have no other choice. Alright, I'll go with you." Hotaru finally changed her mind! I jumped for joy and hugged her.

"Thank you Hotaru." I said as I hugged my best friend.

"Let go of me!" She replied as I continued to hug her. After we hugged each other, we raced towards home, but Hotaru never wanted to race, so I won over myself.

That night, I can hardly sleep due to the excitement. But it was on the 28th, so I need to wait for that day even if it really bugs me. I slept happily that night, but that's where things got all wrong.

While I was sleeping, I can feel the earth shaking. I was asleep, and then my grandpa woke me up. He shook my shoulder as I saw him shaking.

"Grandpa, why are you shaking? I know you don't have epilepsy." I said, feeling sleepy because I fell asleep late.

"Mikan, there's an earthquake occurring in Niigata! You need to wake up!" My grand pa said, his knees were shaking because of panic. I was suddenly startled that there was an unexpected earthquake happening! I saw my grandpa, going under a hard table. I quickly ran, but the ceiling fell over me. I felt pain from my back.

"Mikan!" My grandpa called. He tried to come near me to help.

"No grandpa, save yourself!" I called as the earthquake became stronger than ever. I was panting, running out of breath. Then, my eyesight was very dim. The last thing that I saw was my grandfather and the falling ceilings. I said my last words.

"Grandpa, thank you." I said as I shut my eyes and passed out.

**NORMAL POV**

After a few minutes, the earthquake has stopped. Grandpa Sakura passed out, but still breathing. On the other hand, our protagonist lies, breathless. Her body was cold, and she was not moving anymore.

The next day, the rescue team came very quick to rescue the people who were still living. Grandpa was still alive, and so as Hotaru. The rescue team had Mikan on a stretcher – dead. Mikan's grandpa wept, as a teardrop flowed on Hotaru's face, seeing her best friend on a stretcher, dead. After a few days, Mikan was buried. Her body lies cold, and her pigtails were lose.

**MIKAN'S POV**

"What the-." I said this, after seeing a long stairway. Since there was no place left for me to go, I climbed the stairs and see angels. I doubted about it. I can't even remember what was happening. Then, an angel approached me and told me some things.

"Welcome, Mikan Sakura," An angel said to me. I can tell that they were angels since they have a halo, wings and were heavenly.

"How did you know who I am? And where am I?!" I asked. I was completely out of my mind.

"The father knows everything; even the number of your hairs has been counted. And this, is heaven." The angel showed me what was above, and I saw people running happily. I was surprised!

"Ok, this is a dream." I said. I was afraid because how can I watch Hey! Say! JUMP?

"The father heard what you were thinking. You are clueless of what happened to you." The angel said to me.

"How did you know?" I asked. Then, he gave a sweet smile and he asked me to follow him. I started following after…

END OF CHAPTER………………………………………………………………………………………………………

So, how was the first chapter??? It might sound like Ginban Kaleidoscope, but I plan it to be a little interesting. If you think it was short, it's okay. I can make it longer. But just for now, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter… ) ) ) )

Glitter-gal101


	2. It's not Heaven After All

Chapter 2 – It's not Heaven After All

**MIKAN'S POV**

"What the-." I said this, after seeing a long stairway. Since there was no place left for me to go, I climbed the stairs and see angels. I doubted about it. I can't even remember what was happening. Then, an angel approached me and told me some things.

"Welcome, Mikan Sakura," An angel said to me. I can tell that they were angels since they have a halo, wings and were heavenly.

"How did you know who I am? And where am I?!" I asked. I was completely out of my mind.

"The father knows everything; even the number of your hairs has been counted. And this, is heaven." The angel showed me what was above, and I saw people running happily. I was surprised!

"Ok, this is a dream." I said. I was afraid because how can I watch Hey! Say! JUMP? Especially, how can I see Natsume Hyuuga?!

"The father heard what you were thinking. You are clueless of what happened to you." The angel said to me.

"How did you know?" I asked. Then, he gave a sweet smile and he asked me to follow him. I started following after… We went to many places after. I see people, joy was on their faces. They waved at me, as I gave a sweet smile and waved back. I already believed that it was heaven, but it doesn't feel like I was. Then, we arrived at a pond. I wondered what he was going to show me. He touched the water with the tip of his finger, and reflection appeared to us. I was wondering who that was on the picture. I can't see because of the destruction, the shaking. I asked the angel after.

"Who's that?" I asked, clueless of what was happening. The angel looks upon me. He seems to be worried. I frowned after.

"But I still don't get it. Who's that on the reflection?" I asked the angel once more.

"Look deeper," the angel said to me. I looked at it very well. I looked at it very carefully, and tried to remember it. Then I realized; it was me. I widened my eyes, my head hurt as I try to remember it. I picture them in my thoughts. I was shocked after. It was me.

"I remember it. I died because there was an unannounced earthquake. Which means, I can never meet Natsume Hyuuga?" I said to myself, as I released a teardrop or two. But then, I forgot about grandpa and Hotaru's condition.

"Wait, what happened to Hotaru and grandpa?" I asked the angel once more. He once again laid a finger on the pond, and there appeared Hotaru and grandpa. Grandpa continued working on the fields, but he'll never get through the day without a smile coming from me. Since I died, he just has to cope with it. Hotaru, on the other hand, just focuses on her inventions. She had a cold heart ever since. Since I died, she didn't have a best friend anymore, and she creates a robot which can take my place as company, but Hotaru can never replace me inside her heart. I see that she's miserable. Without me, she feels alone. I can't believe what happened to me. I gave out a deep sigh after.

"You must have understood your situation before?" The angel asked me, and I nodded my head as a reply. "You are miserable. Don't worry; in heaven you'll never feel pain. You will be happy. Just spend your time here." He was about to leave, but…

"Wait," I called to him. He turned around and went towards me. I asked what his name was. He replied to me that his name was 'angel'. That's weird, an angel named angel? Sometimes confuses me, but in the mean time, I met friends in heaven and tried to be happy. I wanted to forget Hey Say JUMP, but I just can't because I love them especially Natsume Hyuuga. I also can't stand my loved ones being hurt without me.

"Is this really heaven?" I asked myself. Of course, heaven's a place where you would enjoy everything, and is lovely as paradise. But for me, it wasn't heaven. I wasn't happy at all. Even though I made a lot of friends, I was bothered all the time. Everyday seems to be a wonderful day in heaven, but it seems that I'm the only person who's miserable here. Especially without fulfilling my dream to meet Natsume Hyuuga in person.

One day, my new friends cheered me up with a play. They put me into a corner. I sat down, because they said that they were making a play. Then, here comes Jiro, who played the role of Natsume Hyuuga.

"May I have the hand of the lovely Mikan Sakura?" Jiro asked me, as he offered me his hand. I held it, and danced along with him. Then, here comes Anna, who comes to pretend that she would be stealing Natsume from me.

"Give Natsume back to me." Anna said as she pulled Jiro. They were trying to make me laugh because it was supposed to be a comedy. After a few puns later, my sadness was resolved, and to them I seem happy. But inside, I just missed Natsume Hyuuga more.

I slept under a tree for a while. I lied down at the green grass, and I slept after watching a colony of ants going back to their anthill.

**NORMAL POV**

Mikan did not know that angel and the father had been watching Mikan these past few days.

"It seems like she wasn't ready to die yet." Angel said to the father. "But she also has dreams. I pity her, for she stays miserable here. Nothing can resolve her problem except if she could go back to earth and fulfill her dream. I am not opposing you, I just understand her feelings. Remember the time when my family was suffering, I just wanted to visit them so they would know what to do. Have pity on the child." It took a long while, then;

"I'll be talking to her."

**MIKAN'S POV**

"I was having a bad dream in the afternoon. It was weird, since heaven's a place with no worries, pain and suffering. Never mind, I forgot my dream, yet it scared me so much. I was terrified of it; it scared me the following days. I had no idea of what it was!"

The other day, after I was playing with my friends, I rested for a while under the tree I slept the last few days. I was panting. Everyday, I thought of Natsume Hyuuga. I really wanted to see him. I actually miss him. I really love him so much! I wanted to scream it until the other world! But I can't since he can't hear it. If only I have one last chance to say it Natsume, I would be very happy. But how is this possible?

"Mikan," someone called. I turned around and saw angel.

"Angel, it's only you. Why?" I asked angel.

"The father wants to see you." Angel answered me. He said to follow him, so I did. We walked until we had reached the tallest mountain. I was exhausted after the climb. I was panting heavily, but angel was not tired nor does he sweat. As I was panting heavily, angel talked to someone.

"Mikan Sakura is already here." Angel said. I wondered why angel dragged me out here. I also wondered who he was talking with. It's just us two, yet I doubt it. Then, a heavy voice was heard. I was terrified! I hid under the bushes, still afraid. I didn't know it was god who said that. He really wanted to talk to me, but I was too afraid. Suddenly, a stick was already walking. It wrote some Japanese characters on the ground. I understand it perfectly.

"Mikan Sakura, answer me honestly." It was written. I nodded my head as my answer. Then, it started to write another note. "Do you love being in heaven?"

I don't know what to answer. Of course I loved heaven because it was perfect. Suited for all my needs, except that I was happier at Earth, where I can see Hyuuga Natsume, Hotaru, grandpa and the rest. I was so confused on what to decide. But I finally decided.

"father, I am happier on earth." I answered, "But I'm sorry because I find it very hard to enjoy heaven. I'm happy that I have lots of friends, yet there's still something bugging me to go back to earth. I'm not yet ready to die. This was unexpected. I want to go back."

I haven't noticed but I knew that father curved his lip.

"If you have one more chance to be on Earth, what would you do?" father asked me.

"Well, I would fulfill my dream of meeting Natsume Hyuuga and be with him, and to see grandpa and Hotaru again. I really wanted to see them." I replied. It seemed like I knew what father wanted to do to me.

"What if I grant your wish? Are you willing to leave these things behind in exchange for your stay on Earth?" father again asked me. Of course I wanted to. But why is god asking me this? Anyways, I really wanted to see Natsume no matter what it takes. Even if it has a limit, I would be willing to. I responded after thinking.

"Definitely, I would leave all these things behind for another chance to live on earth again." I answered.

"I'll be coming." Angel said as he flew up. Who is he talking to? Maybe he's talking to god about something. It took about 5 hours, but I think a whole day since I don't have a watch. At last, angel came back. He told me their talk with god.

"The father has told me his decision. He knows how much you loved your family, friends and loved ones. So, he has given you one last chance to make your dream come true." Angel said to me. I doubted it for a while.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Would you ever think of god lying?" Angel asked me. I jumped for joy after hearing that it was really god's decision to bring me back to earth! I was so happy because I would be seeing Hotaru again, grandpa, especially I would be expecting Hey! Say! JUMP with Natsume Hyuuga!

"But Mikan, I must warn you. There are rules within you should abide. Number one, you will live in a ghostly form in whoever god chooses you to live with. Number two, there's a time limit. I don't know when. Only god knows, but he'll tell it to you through message when your time is up. Number three, you must use your form or anything that you have for good. If you disobey these laws, you can never come back to heaven or earth. You'll end up in one place – hell." Angel said to me. I was frightened when angel said the word hell. If I ever disobeyed one of the rules, I have no other choice but to end up in hell. But I just want to be with Natsume. I want to see my family, friends again. With this last chance, I'll be continuing to fulfill my dream. "The father asked me once again if you wanted to go back to earth."

"I don't need to turn back. I will be going because I want to. This is my last chance, and I'll never miss an opportunity whenever it comes. I have to do this, because it's only a once in a lifetime chance." I answered angel. He smiled at me, and said his last words.

"Good luck and I hope I'll be seeing you here again." Angel said his last words to me. After a few seconds, I fell down. It was the longest fall I've ever experienced.

**NORMAL POV**

"La la la la la la

Higashii no sora eto

La la la la la la

Ashita wo suka mae ni iku no sa

Kaze wo Kire

We can try, fly high!

J Johnny's

U ultra

M music

P power"

"That's a rap! Another remix of Ultra Music Power by Hey! Say! JUMP. That was very good!" The director said to the members.

"Natsume, Kamenashi is asking you, Yuto, Ryosuke and Yuri to be in KAT-TUN'S latest music video. The manager said that you and the others would meet in a restaurant. You should be ready within 30 minutes." The director said to Natsume.

"Have you informed Yuto, Ryosuke, and Yuri?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah, so go now to your dressing room and dress up before 30 minutes." The director answered as he walked away.

Natsume walked to his dressing room. He took out his bag, and pulled out his clothes. He wore them after. He opened his desk, and then he saw a ghostly being. He just thought that it was a hallucination, until…

"Hey!" the ghost called. Natsume was frightened, he shouted.

END OF CHAPTER……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

NOTE: On January 31, 2008, Kota Yabu, of Hey! Say! JUMP will be turning 18. So, happy birthday, Kota!

January 30, 2008 is my mother's birthday. Hoorah!

May you be happy always.

Glitter-gal101


	3. The First Meeting

Oh yeah, thanks for reviewing my stories:

Cutestella – she's my first reviewer. Thanks!

Irumi Kanzaki – my friend here in fan fiction

Dominiqueanne – thanks to you

Durian-san – Thanks too! You remind me of a fruit which tastes good but smells bad. Anyway, it doesn't matter if what name you pick. What matters is your personality.

To the anonymous reviewers

And to the people, whom I haven't mentioned yet, THANK YOU!!!!!!!!

I fully appreciate the time you gave just to read my story. I send my full thanks to you all! Sorry for the late update because I got sick so… sorry…

Anyways, let's get back to the next chapter…

(A/N: I don't own Gakuen Alice! And the Hey! Say! JUMP members here are true in real life, but there is no member named Natsume Hyuuga. I just made HSJ animated.)

Chapter 3 – The Ghost Named Mikan

"That's a rap! Another remix of Ultra Music Power by Hey! Say! JUMP. That was very good!" The director said to the members.

"Natsume, Kamenashi is asking you, Yuto, Ryosuke, Yuya and Yuri to be in KAT-TUN'S latest music video. The manager said that you and the others would meet in a restaurant. You should be ready within 30 minutes." The director said to Natsume.

"Have you informed Yuto, Ryosuke, Yuya and Yuri?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah, so go now to your dressing room and dress up before 30 minutes." The director answered as he walked away. Natsume walked away after, and went to the dressing room. He lifted his bag, pulled out his clothes, and wore them for the night. He was walking towards the mirror, and then he saw someone with a ghostly form. He feared ghosts, but he turned around making sure that it wasn't a prank made by one of the members of Hey Say JUMP. He turned around, but he can't see anything, so he just looked at the mirror again.

"Hey," someone called. It was a woman's voice. This time, Natsume turned around again, and saw a pigtailed girl. She was wearing a long, white gown, and had brown hair. He thought that it was a fan, so he tried to talk to her.

"Hey, how did you get in here?" Natsume asked.

"Actually, I don't know." The girl replied. Natsume went to her to shake hands, but the moment he tried to hold her hand, it slipped. He laughed for a moment because of her clumsiness of slipping hands, but no matter how many times he tried, it appears that she might be what he feared – ghosts. He shouted for help.

"AH!!!" He shouted. The ghostly girl tried to stop him.

"No, don't please!" Mikan begged Natsume to stop, but he fears ghosts so he shouted until the HSJ members rushed to the dressing room.

"What's wrong, Natsume?" Kei, his best friend, asked.

"I think I just saw a girl – a girl ghost!" Natsume replied.

"Where?" Kei asked Natsume again. Natsume looked around, and saw that the ghost had disappeared. "Hey, I don't see any ghost."

"But Kei, she's -."

"Stop it; you're just pulling a prank! Oh, you really hit us Natsume!" Kei answered.

"But-."

"Maybe you were just nervous of meeting your most respected senior, Kamenashi of KAT-TUN. That's why you're hallucinating." Kei said to Natsume.

"But it's true! I saw her. She's-." Natsume tried to speak.

"Now, you better hurry up. You're going to meet your most respected senior!" Kei said as he went towards HSJ, "Oh yeah! It's Kota's birthday, so he'll treat us."

"Hey, you know that I can't afford to feed you all ten." Kota replied.

"How about we'll go to an "all you can eat" buffet. It doesn't matter if we can't finish it all. Yama-chan (Ryosuke Yamada) loves eating. He can finish our leftovers." Daiki said.

"Sorry, but I don't eat food that was eaten already." Ryosuke answered. Natsume was left inside. His eyes were wide as he looked at the group walking away. Then, Mikan appeared in front of him again. This time, Natsume ran to a corner, and he sat down there, terrified. He closed his eyes.

"Go away! Don't kill me!" Natsume says, frightened. Mikan gave a deep sigh after.

"I am not allowed to kill people." Mikan says to Natsume, "If I did, I'll be sent to hell." This made Natsume a little calm after. He opened his eyes, and saw the innocent Mikan.

"Who are you?" Natsume asked Mikan. She continued to worry.

"I am Mikan Sakura. You can call me Mikan." Mikan replied. Natsume stood up to take a closer look on Mikan. He touched her, but his hand always gets through her. He was curious, since he hasn't met any ghost before. He was amazed of what he was in. Then, he stopped.

"What are you doing here?" Natsume asked Mikan.

"Actually, I'm from the Niigata prefecture. Hey Say JUMP was supposed to hold a concert there, but an earthquake ended my dream. I ended up in this form just so I can make my dream come true." Mikan answered.

"But,"

"I know you might be freaked out a little bit, but I'm a friendly ghost. I tend to be naughty sometimes, but you'll pass through it. Don't be afraid anymore." Mikan said to Natsume. Natsume believed Mikan because he sees Mikan with a halo on top of her head.

"You're a ghost… and you just did this just so you can make your dream come true?" Natsume asked Mikan.

"Actually, my dream is to meet you in person, and get to know you more." Mikan replied. They stared at each other for a while, and then he finally broke the silence.

"But this is only temporary, right?" Natsume asked Mikan again. Mikan frowned after, and Natsume asked Mikan why she was so sad all the sudden.

"If I break the rule, I would be going to hell." Mikan said. She made a fake smile after. "But at least I had the chance to meet you!" Natsume was shocked to hear this. He has never met a girl who was desperate to meet him, who is ready to sacrifice everything just to see him.

"Natsume, the van's waiting. Let's go!" Yuto appeared, and ran away after.

"But Mikan, can you just stay here?" Natsume asked.

"I should be going to anywhere you'll be going. Plus, I'm kind of hungry. So, let's go to that van and meet Kamenashi!" Mikan said this cheerfully. Natsume curved his lip, and followed Yuto after.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Natsume, Yuto, Ryosuke, Yuri and Yuya arrived at the restaurant after. They entered, then a massive crowd of girls surrounded them. There were flashes of cameras everywhere, and video cameras shooting them. Then, their body guards appeared. They protected the five as they went to Kamenashi and his manager's table. They sat down as the guards continued to stop the crowd from following the five.

"So, two of Hey Say BEST and three of Hey Say 7 will be in KAT-TUN'S next music video. Why not the Hey Say 7 which appeared at the spring concert last April?" The manager of Hey Say JUMP asked the two.

"It's because KAT-TUN chose the people who will join the music video. Plus, they really loved Natsume so much, so they counted him in." The manager replied.

"Oh yeah! I'm starving… let's eat already!" Ryosuke said.

"Ryosuke, you love food so much. You were also the last person to finish the food because you love food. And yet, you never go fat." Yuto, Ryosuke's best friend answered.

"Ok, let's order now." The manager answered. He called the waiter and ordered for himself.

"Ok, I'll be having Beef Teriyaki, how about you all?" The manager ordered.

"I'll be having salmon sashimi and chicken teriyaki." Yuto replied.

"I'll be having chicken ramen and California Maki." Ryosuke ordered.

"Me, I'll have Gyoza and Udon." Yuri ordered too.

"I'll be having Yakisoba only." Yuya says. Natsume hasn't ordered yet. He must have been tenser after seeing Mikan as a ghost. While Natsume was thinking of what food to pick, Mikan makes a suggestion.

"Hey Natsume, why don't you try Shrimp Tempura?" Mikan suggested.

"I don't like shrimp." Natsume whispered.

"Oh, how about crab?" Mikan asked again.

"Neither…" Natsume replied.

"But I also wanted to eat tempura. C'mon, please!" Mikan begged.

"I said no!" Natsume replied.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please!!!" Mikan said. Natsume got annoyed, he stood up.

"I'm allergic to prawn!" Natsume shouted that caught the people's attention. He sat down after.

"Natsume, why did you just yelled that you are allergic to prawn?" Asked his manager.

"It's because of Mikan…" Natsume said to himself.

"What?" The manager asked.

"Ah, nothing." Natsume replied. Natsume got the menu again and chose his order. Mikan, on the other hand, didn't know that Natsume was allergic to prawns.

"Natsume, I'm sorry. I didn't know that you were allergic to prawns." Mikan said to Natsume.

"That's because I don't want to talk about it. I also don't want the press to know." Natsume replied.

"I'm really sorry." Mikan said.

"That's okay. You had no idea." Natsume answered.

"Hmm…" Mikan nodded her head after, "So, what are you ordering?"

"You'll just find out." Natsume replied.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Ma, I'm home!" Natsume called as he puts his bag down, and went upstairs. He entered his room and saw his little brother thrashing his room.

"YOSHI!" Natsume called. He was so mad seeing his room thrashed by his brother.

"Uh oh," Yoshi said as he ran to the door to escape, but Natsume blocked him with his hand.

"You're not going anywhere." Natsume said.

"Brother, I'm sorry." Yoshi said.

"Why did you do this? Have I done something wrong to you? You know that I was a good brother to you. You have your own room. Why don't you thrash your room instead of mine?" Natsume asked his little brother.

"Brother, please don't tell mom." Yoshi begged.

"I won't," Natsume answered, "Unless you clean my room right away."

"Okay," Yoshi said. He cleaned Natsume's room in a flash. It was clean already, and Yoshi headed to his room after. Natsume lied down on his bed. His hands were lying under his head. Mikan appeared, and she lied down on his bed too. Mikan started a conversation after.

"Wow Natsume. I didn't know you were much disciplined to your brother." Mikan said to Natsume.

"Well, I pity my brother if I tell my mother. I know he'll be spanked because of this. So, to pay his debt, he must do something to solute his wrongs." Natsume replied.

Then, Mikan paused for a while. She thought; "Gee, after one day, I had learned some things about Natsume. He isn't so bad after all. He is very kind, allergic to prawns, and is very kind to his brother."

"Hey Natsume," Mikan called.

"Yeah," Natsume responded.

"What if you accidentally eat some prawns? What will happen to you?" Mikan asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it. It's horrible." Natsume replied.

"C'mon, you can tell me. I don't have any other person to talk to except for you. If you told me a secret, I won't tell anybody." Mikan said.

"But even though, I won't tell you." Natsume replied.

"Please?! I'm asking you as a fan! Please?!" Mikan kneeled, and put her hands together.

"Fine," Natsume said as he stood up from his bed and went to the table. He opened the drawer, and pulled out his photo album. HE sat down on the chair and Mikan, standing up. He opened to photo album, searched for the picture.

"Here," Natsume showed to Mikan. Natsume took a hold of the album, and saw Natsume with big bumps surrounding him. It was like he was stung by bees. Mikan can't help, but laugh.

"See, that's why I don't want anyone to know that I'm allergic to prawns. Because I end up like that." Natsume said. Mikan continued laughing.

"I'm sorry Natsume," Mikan said as she continued to laugh, "I just can't help myself! I can't help laughing!" Mikan said.

"At least it's not that serious." Natsume replied as Mikan stopped laughing.

"Why?" Mikan asked.

"I also had a brother before. He was older than Yoshi, but younger than me. He didn't know that he was allergic to prawns. One day, while he was eating fried rice, he wasn't aware that it had shrimp. He ran out of breath, and was unconscious. My mother worried so much. He was sent to the hospital, but it was too late. He died because he ran out of breath. It was the worst allergic reaction of all. It could be fatal. Every time I remember that, I remember my dead brother." Natsume replied.

"I'm sorry Natsume." Mikan said.

"Hey, you said sorry more than one day. You should mean that." Natsume answered.

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked. Natsume gave a deep sigh after.

"You know what, it's a sunny day. Let's stroll around the park." Natsume said to Mikan.

"Really?!" Mikan asked as she showed her sparkling eyes.

"Hey, don't be so overjoyed. I just wanted to walk for a while. Now help me pick a disguise." Natsume replied.

"Disguise?" Mikan asked.

"Do you want crowds rushing towards me and paparazzi?" Natsume asked Mikan. She shook her head as her reply.

"Then help me pick a disguise. I'll be dressing up." Natsume replied as he took off his shirt. Mikan saw this, and she blushed seeing Natsume like that. She giggled as Natsume noticed her.

"Hey, stop it. You should be picking my accessories to wear as my disguise. And stop looking at my body." Natsume said as Mikan stopped and returned to her business. She always took a peak at Natsume as he laughed.

END OF CHAPTER………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..


	4. I Never Knew You Mean so Much to Me

Chapter 4 – I Never Knew You Mean so Much to Me.

"**Ring!!!" **The alarm clock rang, and the two were wide awake. Natsume yawned as he stretched his arms, as Mikan just stood up. It was 7:00 am and Natsume needs to go to school. He was still sleepy back then. He got up, got his towel, and hangs it on the bathroom wall. He took off his shirt, his shorts and his boxers. He didn't notice that Mikan was beside him. Natsume turn on the water, and entered in it. He then relaxed for a bit. Then, he heard Mikan giggling. He looked and saw Mikan in his bathroom! At first he thought it was no one, then, he realized that Mikan was in his bathroom! Natsume was surprised.

"Ah! What are you doing here?" Natsume reacted, "Can I get a little privacy here?" Mikan continued to giggle.

"I'm sorry Natsume. I'll be going now." Mikan replied as she touched the door and walked to his room. Natsume doubted about it. How can ghosts touch things?

On the other hand, Mikan shut the door behind her. She walked three steps, then; "Wahoo! I saw Natsume naked. I saw Natsume naked! Oh!!!"

"For the record, I can hear everything you're saying!" Natsume called from the bathroom. After Mikan heard this, she stopped cheering out loud. She just raised her hand in the air and said; "Yes!" but in a way Natsume won't hear it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Natsume went to school like ordinary pupils do. He walked to school since it's about 10 minutes from his house. As he walked, Mikan started to create a conversation.

"So Natsume, what school are you studying?" Mikan asked Natsume.

"You'll see." Natsume replied.

"You're always like that Natsume. Why can't you tell me? I'm curious." Mikan said.

"Remember the saying that curiosity killed the cat? Well this time, don't be so naïve on knowing things. Before you make your move, you should think about it. Or maybe you could hurt someone." Natsume answered.

"C'mon, you won't be hurt if you tell me where you go to school." Mikan says.

"You'll just see it, okay? You should be patient. Patience is a virtue." Natsume said.

"Fine, anyways, it's just ten minutes near your house." Mikan replied. As they continue to walk, a girl was running. She accidentally fell on the ground. Mikan noticed this, and she said to herself; "Hey, she did that on purpose to get Natsume's attention."

Natsume saw this, and ran towards the girl who injured herself.

"Are you alright Miss?" Natsume asked.

"Kind of… but yeah!" The girl replied.

"You should be more careful okay?" Natsume said.

"I'm sorry, I'm just new here. I was from America." The girl answered.

"Then how can you understand Japanese?" Natsume asked.

"Well, my father and mother are Japanese. We lived in America for along time, so we decided to move here." The girl replied.

"So you must be a new student." Natsume says as he lends a hand to the girl. She accepted it, and stood up after. She cleaned herself, and replied to Natsume's question.

"Oh yes, I'm going to a school nearby." The girl replied.

"You mean Gakuen Tokyo? I also go to that school." Natsume says.

"Hey, how come to other girls Natsume talks about his school? Maybe I'm not that special. I should do something for Natsume right away!" Mikan thought.

"Wow, me too! Then I hope that we will be classmates. My name is Monica Yamashita. Please to meet you." Monica, the girl, said.

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga. You know Hey Say JUMP? I'm one of the members." Natsume replied.

"Hey Say JUMP? Oh, so that's why you look familiar. I love your songs so much!"

"Oh really?"

"Hey, Natsume's paying attention to that girl more than he pays attention to me. Maybe, she's Natsume's type of girl." Mikan thought as she takes a closer look on Monica. "Let's see, she has brown hair, is very kind and gentle, sweet, thoughtful," Then, Monica saw a starving cat on the street. She picked it up and cuddled it. "And she is very affectionate to animals." Mikan says as Monica fed the cat with her snacks.

"Here you go," says Monica.

"She might be Natsume's type of girl. But how about me?! I should never give up. C'mon Mikan, this is only an obstacle to test your love for Natsume. Remember that this is your last chance to see Natsume, and if you fail your dream, you are worthless. You should fight for your love, Mikan. Don't give up!" Mikan thought.

Monica and Natsume arrived at Gakuen Tokyo. Monica went to the principal's office first to confirm her section. Natsume came along too. Her section was confirmed that it was 3-A, the class where Natsume stays too. They walked together until they reached their class. Natsume sat down. It happens to be that Natsume has a vacant seat next to him. It was already reserved for the new student. Monica sat down, and while waiting, the two created a conversation. Natsume never bothered Mikan, but Mikan was so bothered seeing the two talking.

"Oh, she's the perfect girl! She's a Japanese who lived in America and speaks both languages, she can get an A on her English tests, she has a charming personality, she is caring, lovable, smart, beautiful, – oh Mikan, WAKE UP! Don't give up just yet. She's just a new student, how can Natsume fall in love with her?" Mikan thought, "Or maybe, she's just hanging around with Natsume, then she would show her true colors! Yeah! But Mikan, you should never give up! You gave up heaven for Natsume. Shouldn't you do what you should do fulfill your dream? Yeah, who cares about that Monica Yamashita anyway? All I know is that I am the luckiest girl on heaven and earth because I was able to stay by Natsume's side!" Then, Mikan's face looked worried, "You won't fall in love with her Natsume, would you?"

At the end of the day, Monica was packing her books, and Natsume was fixing his things. He went to Monica for help in his English. He walked, then;

"Monica, you know how to speak English, right?" Natsume asked.

"Well, yeah." Monica replied.

"It so happens that I'm confused a while ago about our English lessons. Could you help me with them?" Natsume asked once more.

"Sure, why not? It just so happens that I know both languages, and I know you'll learn it perfectly since it's very easy." Monica replied.

"So, tomorrow, at the public library, 2:00 pm?" Natsume said.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Monica answered. They walked home together. They also talked about English lessons while walking.

"So when speaking English, it has to be backwards when speaking Japanese." Natsume said.

"Yeah," Monica replied.

"And you need to spell words in English." Natsume said again.

"You got it already!" Monica cheered.

"Wow, I've never imagined English is so fun! How did you do that?" Natsume asked.

"What do you mean?" Monica asked.

"The teaching thing; how do you do that?" Natsume asked once more.

"Well, before when I was still in America, we have a community project in which we teach children how to do this and that. I love children as you can see, and I want to participate in these works. You can't just stay home and watch TV and sleep and eat. It's kind of boring, but I like doing community service. At least I won't get Karma." Monica replied. They continued to walk, until Monica said; "Oh, I guess I'd better go home now. My house is this way. I've enjoyed talking to you. Thanks! Bye!"

"Bye," Natsume replied, and then he walked to his house. As he was walking, he talked to Mikan for a while, but Mikan started the conversation.

"Hey Natsume," Mikan called

"Hmm," Natsume responded.

"Do you ever have the chance of liking that girl?" Mikan asked anxiously.

"Are you jealous?" Natsume asked suspiciously.

"Jealous? Who's jealous? I'm fully under control! I'm just worried, that's all." Mikan replied.

"What? Worried that I'll be taken away by Monica?" Natsume asked, laughingly.

"Hey, it's not like that! It's just that I noticed a while ago that she purposely pretended to fall in front of you." Mikan replied.

"Look Mikan, if you're worried, well here's my condition; can you see me sad, disappointed? Actually, she's very kind, and she knows English." Natsume said.

"Well, yeah. But I just thought-."

"Look Mikan, not everyone can predict the future. If you just trust yourself, then nothing bad will happen." Natsume replied. "You worry too much. There's nothing wrong with me hanging out with Monica. And besides, as a member of HSJ, we are not allowed to have girlfriends because of a picture scandal between one of the HSJ and a girl."

"But-."

"Could you stop talking for a while? It's bothering me! I'll never get used to a ghost near me who says that she sacrificed heaven just to see me. I mean, heaven is such a nice place, why give it up?" Natsume said. Mikan released a teardrop or two, "We have different worlds, you know? And besides, this is my life so stop nagging what I'm supposed to do. Why don't you just return to heaven?" Natsume noticed Mikan crying after. She clenched her fists and her tears flowed.

"Is that really how you think about me? A ghost? For your information, I'm more than a ghost, I'm more than that. You just haven't realized it. I'm just worried about you, that's all. And you just care about things like these. I have feelings Natsume. And if you just can't realize it, then as your number one fan I indeed say you are a jerk. Fine, if that's how you want it, I'll not talk to you." Mikan disappeared before Natsume's eyes. Natsume hasn't noticed yet. Mikan's there, and after two weeks, he doesn't pay attention to her always. She's being left out.

"Mikan, I'm sorry. Don't mind what I said. You can still stay here. Don't go back to heaven yet." Natsume called to her, but he can't see her anywhere. "Then, let's have a time up."

The following days, Mikan never bothered to talk to Natsume. Natsume also paid attention to his manager, and his friends. Then, he missed the Mikan who smiled at him everytime he wakes up. He missed the Mikan who talks to him always about stuffs like these. He missed the Mikan who laughed and giggled, the one who stayed by his side always. Then, he decided to say sorry to Mikan.

While he was in his room alone, lying down on his bed, thinking of his deep thoughts, he talked to Mikan.

"Mikan, are you there?" Natsume called, and then Mikan appeared on the other side of his room.

"Yeah," Mikan responded.

"I thought you went back to heaven." Natsume said.

"Well, my time's not up yet." Mikan replied.

"Listen, I'm sorry that I haven't paid much attention to you. I'm sorry that I said those bad things to you. You are a special person who was sent by god to help me in my problems. I just haven't realized that you were being left out. Can you forgive me?" Natsume asked Mikan. Mikan gave a sweet smile after.

"Of course, that's okay Natsume. I know I've been a burden to you. I think you can't maintain being with a ghost like me. I just wanted to make sure you're fine. I guess I've been overprotected. It's your life, and you should decide what's best for you. I'm sorry that I was such a burden." Mikan replied.

"That's okay, nobody's perfect. We should just learn to keep this up. We'll never know when your time limit will be. Let's just try our best to succeed from our problems and make a solution." Natsume said.

"Yeah!" Mikan replied, "But do you like Monica?" Mikan asked.

"Do we need to talk about that again?" Natsume asked.

"C'mon it's just a simple question. You know I keep your secret about the prawn thing." Mikan said.

"Okay, I don't have a special feeling towards Monica. But she's very kind and I know many people like her. It's not a 'like like', it's only a like." Natsume replied. This made Mikan smile, and hug Natsume.

"Oh Natsume," Mikan said.

"See, I told you, you were jealous." Natsume said.

"No I wasn't!" Mikan replied.

It's very unusual for people to be seen being hugged by ghosts, living with them, and seeing life through them. And yet, our hero still gets the final laugh with her love beside her.

END OF CHAPTER……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..


	5. Yoshi and Me

Chapter 5 – Yoshi and Me.

Another day with Mikan – well that's usual, since she's with Natsume always. As always, Natsume goes to school. He was walking until Monica calls him. Mikan doesn't worry anymore, because she knew that Natsume would never lie.

"Natsume," Monica called. Natsume looked back, and sees the running Monica. She stopped and greeted Natsume, "Good morning!"

"Good morning too." Natsume replied as he noticed something, "Hey, what's that on your forehead?" Natsume touched it, and Monica felt pain.

"Ouch!" Says Monica.

"I'm sorry." Natsume replied.

"No, it's really my fault. You see, I fell down from my bed. Hehehe," Monica answered.

"Oh, okay. No worries!" Natsume said. Then, they continued walking.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mikan's POV

"Well, it's been a long time since me and Natsume have been together. It seems that we see each other already. He's playing basketball, and I was there sitting on a bench. People don't see me, only Natsume can. And yet, we try to face problems and find solutions. His team was winning, and I shouted when Natsume made the final throw. His team won, and I jumped for joy. Natsume's good at everything. But that's not why I fell in love with him.

"I see him in the public court. He had won the basketball game, and I was so happy. It was already late afternoon. We went home together. Duh, I can't be separated with him unless he takes a bath. Well, as you know, no one can see me except Natsume right? Well, that's what everyone thought.

I didn't know that Yoshi, Natsume's brother, was planning to thrash Natsume's room again. He carried a garbage can filled with his garbage, went near Natsume's door, and laughed as evil as he can get. I was floating as you can see, I barely walk. I noticed Yoshi – his eyes widened, and somehow he felt shocked because he dropped the trash can that he was holding. He screamed in fear. Natsume went out from the bathroom, naked and I saw his—never mind. I ran out of breath after seeing Natsume like that and fainted. He tried to catch me, but every time he touches, I just filter from him and land on the floor. Yoshi, still terrified and puzzled, wanted to know what was going on.

I dropped on the floor after, and I still lie unconscious because Natsume can touch me. But I can't believe that Yoshi saw me.

After a few minutes of talking, Natsume told Yoshi the truth about me being his ghost. Yoshi gasped at first, and then he said that he'll be telling his mother. But no one will believe Yoshi because many people don't believe in ghosts. Natsume said that if Yoshi told their mom, she won't believe it. Yoshi followed his brother, since it's his only way to get out of trouble. Yoshi went near me, as I woke up from fainting. He looked at me curiously, and touched me everywhere which annoyed me so much.

"You're weird." Yoshi said as he laughed. He was poking me, but his finger always gets through. He kept playing on me until Natsume said to stop.

"Yoshi," Natsume called, calling Yoshi's attention, "Stop it." Yoshi stopped after. Good thing, or else I would shout at the little boy and make him cry.

"Why don't you go back to your room?" Natsume asked Yoshi.

"So brother Natsume, you have a ghost living with you. How come you have when I don't have?" Yoshi asked. Natsume gave a sigh after, and he replied to Yoshi's question.

"Yoshi, it's a long story. Remember the 'adult things' I told you about? Well, why don't you be a good, little boy and go to your room?" Natsume replied.

"Wait, wait, wait. Yoshi, can you see me?" I asked Yoshi. He nodded his head as his reply, "But, but, I thought only Natsume can see me?"

"I guess Yoshi can see you because he's a child that has a wild imagination." Natsume replied.

"Oh," I replied.

"You baka, you don't know the rules?" Natsume said to Mikan.

"Hey, it's not my fault that I was clueless of knowing who can see me or not?" I replied, being insulted by what Natsume said. Also, he called me baka. That means that I'm an idiot?

"Yoshi, please go back to your room." Natsume said to Yoshi.

"But-,"

"Just go." Natsume said, and then Yoshi left the room. Natsume and I were all alone in his room. He began to look at the bright moon. He must have been thinking something very deep. I don't know, but I think it's better not for me to know. As he continued to stare, he called my name. "Mikan,"

I looked at him after he called me, and he asked me. "How come every time you fall, I can't catch you, or I can't even touch you? I mean, why can't you filter through floors, walls or anything?"

"Actually Natsume, I can filter through them. But when I fell that time, I landed on the floor. That's because these things are lifeless – they don't have any life. Me, as a ghost, I am already dead. I can only touch things, not humans, not animals, not even you." I answered. "Why did you asked?"

"Nothing," Natsume replied as he continued to stare at the clear sky. I stood up, went near him, wanting to see the sky. I loved the moon and the stars-how they showed, how they shined. I guess that's why Natsume took the time to stare. I looked at him as he continued to stare. I didn't know what he was thinking. I was clueless alright. Then, he began to talk.

"You know that star over there?" Natsume asked me as he pointed at a star, "Well, my friend once told me that stars are your twin brothers/sisters. After you die, you switch places with your chosen star, and your twin will take your place on Earth."

"Well, I never ended up like that." I replied, "I mean, I was from heaven, and it was great. But I chose this life of being a ghost just to see you. I won't be able to do this again, so I decided to get that opportunity. I don't believe in stars though. All I know is that they're giant balls of gas."

"Well, people like to make stories don't they?" Natsume said to me.

"Well yeah." I answered, "Natsume, you're thinking something very deep. What is it?"

"Oh nothing, I just remembered my best friend." Natsume replied.

"Who? Inoo Kei?" I asked.

"No, my childhood friend Yukiko Sasaki." Natsume answered. I didn't know who Yukiko Sasaki was. Then, Natsume explained to me about her. He continued to look at the full moon.

"Yukiko was a very nice girl. She is very kind, thoughtful, cheerful, and many other things. She was indeed perfect." Natsume said, refreshing back his memories of the past, "She was, my first love." I was surprised to hear this.

"WHAT?!" I shouted.

"Hey, you're getting jealous again." Natsume said to me.

"I'm sorry, just continue." I answered, as Natsume continued his story after.

"We played together; we ate together, slept together, and went to school together. We're unbreakable, that's what people call us. But one day, Yukiko got very sick. Her family had cancer for many generations, and her family knew she had cancer, in the brain. She was brought to chemotherapy, radiation, and many other things until her parents decided to bring her to America, expecting a better cure. Since then, I haven't seen her anymore. We lost communication until we're no longer friends. I think she died already, or she's still living in America." Natsume explained.

"She was his first love. Somehow, Monica was from America, and that bump on her head was not usually seen. She must have hit something hard, but the bump didn't hurt her, but her head. Also, she was doing community services. But, it might be possible that Yukiko is-." I thought.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

NORMAL POV

The next day, Natsume and Mikan were walking. Everyday, Monica appeared to Natsume, running. She greeted him, and gave him a sweet smile.

"Good morning Natsume!" Yukiko greeted.

"Morning," Natsume replied. Then, Yukiko felt pain inside her head. Natsume got worried, so he asked her.

"Is everything okay?" Natsume asked.

"Oh yes, everything's fine. Just ignore this. Hehehe," Monica replied to Natsume. They continued to walk after.

During lunch, Monica and Natsume ate together. Natsume was feeling comfortable having Monica by his side. Somehow, he felt that he was with his best friend, Yukiko. Yukiko loved animals, same as Monica. And they both have the same characteristics. And if they were compared, Monica has the same hair color as Yukiko's. But Natsume just thought that Yukiko was dead, never bothering her anymore.

While Natsume was preparing for his PE class, Mikan talked to him.

"Natsume," Mikan called.

"Yeah," Natsume responded.

"I was just thinking about Yukiko, your best friend before. I just thought that Yukiko could be Monica." Mikan said.

"What? Yukiko can't be Monica. Yukiko's dead, and she hasn't returned yet from America. No way, Yukiko can't be Monica." Natsume lied, but deep inside him, he also felt that Yukiko can be Monica. Monica heard this, since she was getting her rubber shoes. She held her hands together, located it on her chest, and her eyes were teary.

"Natsume," Monica said.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The sun was setting, and Monica and Natsume were in front of the school. It was becoming dark. Natsume looked at Monica seriously, while she covered her bangs.

"What were you going to say?" Natsume asked Monica. Then, tears flowed down on Monica's cheeks. Natsume saw this, and he went near her. He put his hands on her shoulder, and he asked what was wrong. She continued to cry, until she had the chance to say it.

"Natsume," Monica said as Natsume listened carefully, "I, a-am Yu-yu-Yukiko Sa-Sasaki, your former best friend." Natsume was surprised to hear it. Mikan was also surprised. Monica and Yukiko are only one? But how? Well, that's what you're going to find out in the next chapter…

END OF CHAPTER……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yukiko turns out to be Monica. Is it true? Is she really Yukiko, or is she just an imposter??? Well, that's what you're going to find out in the next chapter… Please review so I will be reminded to update very soon. I sometimes forget it. So, bye for now.

glitter-gal101


	6. Natsume and Yukiko WAAH!

Chapter 6 -

The sun was setting, and Monica and Natsume were in front of the school. It was becoming dark. Natsume looked at Monica seriously, while her face was covered with her bangs.

"What were you going to say?" Natsume asked Monica. Then, tears flowed down on Monica's cheeks. Natsume saw this, and he went near her. He put his hands on her shoulder, and he asked what was wrong. She continued to cry, until she had the chance to say it.

"Natsume," Monica said as Natsume listened carefully, "There's no point in hiding my identity anymore. I am Yu-Yu-Yukiko Sasaki!"

Natsume was shocked to hear this. Mikan gasped, and she widened her eyes. Natsume took his hands off Monica, shocked to hear this.

"You're just kidding, aren't you? How did you know a-about Yukiko Sasaki if, if…" Natsume said, as this made Monica frown more. He then realized that she might be Yukiko.

"No, it can't be! Yukiko was sick ever since. It was years, I never saw her again until," Natsume said.

"Are you done talking?" Monica asked Natsume, "Well, it's like this. I left Japan 7 years ago because of my sickness, and I need a better cure so my parents and I went to America. I knew you were supporting me, so I never lost hope. In my condition, my cancer had not yet reached above stage 1 and 2. And some of my hairs are falling, but sometimes they don't. Weird huh?" Monica laughed for a while, and then she gave a deep sigh, "Well, it's not yet clarified that I would die. But I said to my parents that I want to spend my childhood years that I haven't experienced to go back to Japan and see my best friend, Natsume. And if I would die, I said that my body would be buried here."

"But your name, why did you changed it?" Natsume asked.

"I use Monica Yamashita because my parents told me that people would pity Yukiko, and treat her differently. Since I don't like that to happen, I changed my name to Monica Yamashita, everything into my name right now. But my baptismal name remains as Yukiko Sasaki. Even though people could see me as Monica Yamashita, people shouldn't see me as Yukiko Sasaki. No one wants to be pitied, they want to be loved." Monica replied. Natsume took a moment to see if Monica and Yukiko were one, yet he doubted about it. Monica was worried that Natsume won't remember her, so she explained a story.

"Remember the little boy who was afraid of ghosts?" Monica called Natsume, "Once, she and that boy went to school with no one there, since an hour or two had passed. They went inside to get his books, and she went with him for comfort. As they were walking, they've noticed some mysterious things going on in school. They were too frightened, scared. They don't know if they should continue to get the books, or escape the school while it was not too late. But they've decided that even if they would die because of ghosts, they would die together. Never stop from what you've started. Then, they've realized that there were no ghosts in school at all. It was just their imaginations. But still, that little boy is afraid of ghosts up to now."

"Monica-,"

"Please, call me Yukiko. You're my best friend, and we keep secrets with each other." Monica gave a cheerful smile at Natsume.

"Yukiko," Natsume called.

"Hmm," Monica responded.

"Uh, nothing." Natsume said.

On the other hand, Mikan's eyes have become teary after hearing that Monica and Yukiko are one. "But that sounds impossible. Nothing's impossible actually, but if you let people crush you down, then you are just a loser. Never lose hope Mikan—wait. We are talking about Yukiko and Monica. So, if Yukiko is Natsume's best friend, then they'll hang out with each other and can become boyfriend and girlfriend." Mikan thought as she squealed, "But, that's impossible. In Johnny's, you are not allowed to have a girlfriend because of a photo scandal in Hey Say JUMP that was totally believable. But they're not allowed. So you still have hope, Mikan. Yeah,"

"Let's go home together Natsume." Monica called.

"I'm sorry. I need some space." Natsume replied as he turned around and walked back to his house. Monica, on the other hand, was worried about Natsume. Natsume must have been freaked out after finding out that she's Yukiko. Natsume walked home. Mikan remained in silence, and never talked to Natsume. Unbelievable, since Mikan talks to Natsume everyday. She must've been surprised too. Everybody would be surprised after finding out that Monica is Yukiko of course, because it's impossible! But she's the girl who doesn't lay by the rules. All that matters is that she's able to follow her wish.

Isn't that wonderful? She would be ready to give up everything just to go back to Japan again. This reminds us of Mikan so much, since she has the same goal-to prove that even ghosts can fall in love. But Mikan was facing a very deep problem. Natsume arrived at home already. He laid his bag at a corner, and went upstairs to his room. He lied down at one side of the bed, and Mikan lied down on the other side of the bed, facing the wall. She was concerned. Was her last chance a waste of time, life?

"She was my first love." Mikan remembered Natsume saying this. She gave a deep sigh after.

"What if I haven't made that last chance? What if I continue living in heaven? Will that affect Natsume and Monica's relationship? Was my last chance only a waste?" These questions confused Mikan very much. She had difficulty, but Natsume was experiencing depression than what Mikan's feeling. Natsume was thinking twice as deep as Mikan's. Natsume was looking at the dark sky; his hand was supporting his chin.

FLASHBACK:

"Then we will have a bond that we will be friends forever. We'll never leave each other's side, and we will go till the ends of the earth together." Yukiko said to Natsume. They were sitting around the campfire. Natsume gave a slight smile as Yukiko pulled out some marshmallows from the plastic, and inserted it on her stick.

"Yukiko," Natsume called.

"Hmm," Yukiko responded.

"Moments like these can be a little bit of intimidating. I mean," Natsume said.

"I know you're scared of ghosts. But we are camping out together. We trust each other, and if that mean ghost gets to you, I'll be beating him with my karate moves." Yukiko replied.

"Yeah, but-HEY! I am a man, and men should do this karate stuff not girls." Natsume said.

"So you think boys are superior over girls?" Yukiko asked strangely.

"Of course." Natsume replied.

"Well then, may I suggest making my first move?" Yukiko said.

"What move," Natsume said puzzlingly. Then, Yukiko ran to Natsume, and attacked him. She strangled him (playfully) and beat him up. They were kids back then, and kids don't know what they're doing.

Natsume laughed after remembering those memories. Then, he began recalling more.

"Yukiko, I forgot my Science and English books in school. I need to do my assignments or else Mr. Ota will fail me!" Natsume said to Yukiko.

"Then why don't you go fetch it by yourself?" Yukiko asked Natsume while reading a book.

"But you know I'm afraid of ghosts." Natsume replied nervously

"What do you want me to do? Go with you and make sure you will come back here safe and sound?" Yukiko asked, and then Natsume displayed a weird expression, "You're thinking something unwanted. What are you going to do?" Yukiko asked as she raised one of her eyebrows.

Natsume and Yukiko arrived at the school in an instance. It was night time already, and they were the only two people who were still in the school. They were both afraid, since the school was very scary when night. There were stories that a girl was studying there, and she committed suicide after knowing that she's pregnant. She decided to die so that the baby would die too. And every night, the school is being hunted by the cries of her baby and the misery felt by the woman. There was also a story that there was a boy who was boiled alive inside the boiling room, and his cries were still heard in the school every night. Also, a teacher once went home late, and she saw a woman in the music room, playing the piano. Thinking that it was a hallucination, she ignored it. But after seeing the 1975th yearbook, it was a music teacher!

"Natsume, stop scaring me!" Yukiko said to Natsume.

"But it might be true. Everybody says that." Natsume replied to Natsume.

"But stop scaring me. The more you scare me, the more I want to leave you here." Yukiko said to Natsume. They were scared, frightened, and horrified, but still they continue to walk to get the things they need. Then, they heard music playing inside the music room. They walked towards the door, and took a peak. It was the music teacher from the 1975th yearbook!

"Ah!!!" Both screamed, and ran away. They went to their classroom. Good thing it was still opened. Then, they got the books and ran away. The school was dark already, and they saw the dead music teacher in front of them. As it was getting closer, Natsume and Yukiko said some words to each other.

"Natsume, if I ever die, please remember me!" Yukiko said.

"Yukiko, I wanted to tell you something, but I'm too scared to remember it." Natsume replied.

"Natsume, if we die together, we'll die as friends!" Yukiko answered to Natsume. And thinking that it was their time, the lights opened and there appeared Mr. Ota, very mad at them.

"What are you doing at the school this late?!" Mr. Ota shouted at the two.

"We're sorry. Natsume forgot his books, and I went with him for comfort." Yukiko replied. Mr. Ota gave a deep sigh after.

"I won't report you to the principal. Next time, don't forget your things and don't come back here at night." Mr. Ota said.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Ota." Natsume said as they both bowed their head.

"Go home already. Your parents might be looking for you now." Mr. Ota replied. The two gasped. They haven't told their parents that they were going outside. They're so dead!

END OF FLASHBACK……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mikan noticed Natsume, and she decided not to talk to him for a while because he needed time to think.

"Yukiko was his first love. Maybe Natsume's still in love with Yukiko. If that's the case, they'll be ending up together. What should I do?" Mikan thought.

"Natsume, there's no point in hiding my identity anymore. I am Yu-Yu-Yukiko Sasaki!" Natsume thought, "How can she be Yukiko? Their actions and words are the same. But why Yukiko looks different now? Maybe the years have gone so fast, I haven't noticed that it was her. She hasn't lost her hair yet. But one day, she will. Yukiko, after the passed few years, I've fallen out of love for you. But now, I don't know what am I feeling—the love for you or nothing at all."

"You're thinking of Yukiko, aren't you?" Mikan asked Natsume.

"I thought I told you to stop bothering me." Natsume said to Mikan.

"Well, I just wanted to help. It's just that a best friend is someone who you should treasure the most. If you would ignore her, then that won't be okay. You should be more like me and"

"You and who?" Natsume asked.

"Me and my best friend Hotaru." Mikan replied.

"You have a best friend too?" Natsume asked.

"Of course I do! Nobody's a loner you know." Mikan said, "I wonder what she's doing now? Since I died, I haven't seen her. Also grandpa, how are they?" Silence covered the room, until Natsume thought of an idea.

"Mikan," Natsume called.

"Yeah," Mikan responded.

"Where do you live?" Natsume asked.

"You know what; you should pay attention to me more. I told you that I'm from the Niigata Prefecture." Mikan said as her hands were on her waists.

"Niigata, eh? Oh yeah, I remembered that we were supposed to hold a tour there until an unexpected earthquake came right?" Natsume asked. Mikan's expression was like 'duh, I already told you that.'

"Yes," Mikan replied.

"Don't worry, I'll ask if they could still continue the tour in Niigata, so you can see your grandpa and best friend again." Natsume said. Mikan widened her eyes, and her smile almost reached her ears.

"Really Natsume? Oh thank you very much!" Mikan said, jumping inside Natsume's room. Natsume gave a slight smile.

"You're welcome." Natsume replied.

Natsume went to school the next day. As he was walking, Monica happens to be walking behind him. She saw him and ran towards him.

"Natsume," Monica called. Natsume stopped and turned around.

"Oh Monica, it's only you." Natsume said.

"Hey, I already told you to call me Yukiko." Monica said, then she began talking to herself, "Or maybe not because people will know me and I would be pitied. Oh, I don't want to lose hope!"

"Ah Yukiko, what are you doing? You're talking to yourself behind me." Natsume said. Monica heard him, and made a 'chick' expression. Then, she turned around, giving a sweat dropped.

"Ah nothing." Yukiko replied, "Um Natsume, if you don't believe that I was Yukiko, that's okay. Whether you think if I am Monica or Yukiko, I'm still Yukiko. Anyways, I would like to forget about yesterday. So, what do you say?" Yukiko offered her hand as she gave a sunny smile. Natsume was surprised inside.

"No," Natsume replied. Yukiko's smile fainted slowly.

"Why?" Yukiko asked.

"Because I don't like to forget our friendship. Yukiko, you're my best friend. And a true friend will always be with you by your side. So, whether you are Monica or Yukiko, you will still be my best friend who is scared of rats.

"Hey, I was once scared of rats. But I've already grown up." Monica said as the two were walking towards school.

"So if we ever dissect a rat, would you faint or stay alive?" Natsume asked.

"Neither," Monica replied.

Sure, they have realized that they are best friends until the end, but what if...

PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER:

"Natsume, I never knew you mean so much to me." Monica said as she continued to cry. Natsume paid attention to her, "It's just that, just that, I never realized in those years that I was in love with you. I think I love you Natsume!"

Mikan and Natsume was shocked to hear this. Yukiko continued to cry, Natsume's eyes widened, and Mikan's jaw dropped. Who do you think will be the one for Natsume??? Yukiko, who is human and is able to be with him, or our protagonist, who is a ghost yet she can make our dear Natsume fall in love with her?

Will Natsume say yes, or will he say no? I suggest you read the past chapters and guess what Natsume will be going to say. Is it:

"I'm sorry, it's because of (state reason) that's why. But I kind of like you." or;

"I'm sorry, I just don't feel the same way I felt from you before. I am still looking for someone whom I can share my feelings with."

Think... Hmm...

END OF CHAPTER……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Oh yes, I almost forgot! To those who reviewed, favored and read my story:

Arigatou Gozaimashita!

Xie Xie Nin

Spasibah

Merci

Muchas Gracias

Maraming Salamat

gam-sah-ham-ni-da (I think)

and Thank you very much!!!

glitter-gal101


	7. Uh Oh!

Chapter 7 –

"Natsume, Natsume!" A voice from a running lady called. He turned around and saw his best friend, running. She had a smile as sweet as the girl beside him—Mikan, who gave up everything to see her idol, sees the two walk together, feeling a bit bitter. She was seeing the two smile at each other, especially Yukiko.

"So, what's the smile all about?" Natsume asked.

"Hmm, well you know that I love drawing manga right?" Yukiko said. Natsume nodded as his reply.

"Well, I sent some pictures of my drawings to 'CHICHIRIKI' and they said that they were interested in the story! I was so happy when I heard about it!" Yukiko exclaimed. Natsume just curved his lip and continued to walk.

"Hey, why aren't you happy for me?" Yukiko asked with a sense of being left-out.

"Uh, I am happy for you. But guys don't tend to have these 'expressions' when you're happy." Natsume replied.

"You mean you can't even show that you're happy for me?" Yukiko asked. Natsume stopped, and Yukiko stopped after.

"Eh, anyways I found your lost diary. I was supposed to give this to you when I knew that you were Yukiko, but I forget it and read some parts of it. I'm sorry," Natsume said which made Yukiko gasp and blush. Yukiko grabbed the diary that Natsume was holding, and hid it inside her bag. They continued to walk after.

"So, when are you going to submit your story?" Natsume asked.

"In one week. Actually, I'm only good at drawing manga, not in creating stories." Yukiko replied, slightly bowing her head facing the ground.

"Don't worry," Natsume said as he put his hand on the other side of her shoulder, "I know you can do it."

Yukiko lifted her head, and smiled at Natsume, "Thanks for cheering me up."

Natsume blushed after, and he took off his hand on her shoulder, "You're welcome." He replied. Then, their voices fade as they walked going to school.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

After school, Natsume arrived at home with homework—tons of homework. He went to his room, and there he tries to answer the questions.

**1. What was the name of the earthquake that hit January 1995?**

"Ok, what's the name of that earthquake?" Natsume asked himself while putting the tip of his pen against his head.

"Hmm, the Kobe Earthquake!" Mikan replied.

"What?"

"The Kobe Earthquake is known as one of the most destructive earthquakes in Japan. It occurred in January 1995." Mikan said.

"Are you sure?" Natsume doubted.

"Of course I'm sure. So put it on your answer sheet." Mikan said. Natsume put down his pen, and started to write the answer.

**2. It is based****on a Chinese adaptation of a Vedic Indian chant that is similar to the Gregorian chant**.

"Okay, it is a Chinese adaptation of a Vedic Indian chant similar to the Gregorian chant…" Natsume says.

"_Shōmyō!"_Mikan said as a light bulb appeared on top of her halo.

"_Shōmyō?"_Natsume asked.

"Yeah, Shomyo cantillations are sung in Sanskrit, Chinese, and Japanese with characteristics of the different languages expressed in transcriptions of the text. The ceremony features four main sections: a hymn in praise of Buddha, the strewing of flowers, and chants praising Buddha's voice and the sacred mountain in the center of the world." Mikan's voice begin to faint after Natsume displays his doubting face.

"How come you know these things?" Natsume asked.

"Uh, because I was a straight A student," Mikan replied.

"I doubt it." Natsume said. Mikan gave a slight frown. Natsume gave a sigh after, "Oh, just help me here so I won't fail."

"Sure," Mikan replied, showing a smile while nodding her head. then, they returned to answering his homework.

"Alright, number 3-- who is the first shogun ruler of Japan after he defeated the Taira clan?" Natsume said.

"Minamoto Yoritomo." Mikan replied.

"Ok. Number 5; who led Japan into war during world war 2?" Natsume asked.

"How come you don't know these things? Isn't it obvious? Everyone knows that Tojo Hideki led Japan into war against the United States, and he was executed, accused as a war criminal." Mikan replied.

"Thanks," Natsume answered.

* * *

"Whoa," Natsume said this in a low voice, as he stretched out his arms while walking home, "I can't believe it! Summer's going to start within 5 days. What are you going to do for the summer Yukiko?" Natsume looked at his best friend Yukiko. 

"Hmm, I think I have to care for my manga first." Yukiko replied.

"Oh yeah, well let me see." Natsume said.

"Fine, but tell me your opinion about the story, ok? And be honest; I'm not a good writer you know." Yukiko answered as she pulled out the sketches from her bag. She handed them to Natsume, and he received them. Then, he saw the drawings and read the story.

* * *

THE ADVENTURES OF ASHIYA MIKA! 

"I think this would be a problem. How about you?" Mika asked her classmate. Her classmate replied with a tone. "Then maybe I shall transform myself into SUPER MIKA! I'll be flying away!"

Then she flew away after, going to outer space and seeing a meteor ahead. "I'll save you mother earth!" She shouted.

She dashed through space and tried to block the meteor ahead. She put everything just to move it away, and it did with her powerful force, but it hit some cute aliens. She sees the cute aliens (that looks like the neopets) and saved them.

"Thank you, super Mika!" One of the cute aliens said.

"No problem," She showed them a smile, then, she suddenly fell. Luckily, she was caught by her Prince Charming, Izumi Shino, bridal style.

"Oh," Mika blushes.

"So you're super Mika huh?" Shino asked as she nodded her head, "Then maybe she deserves something from saving the day." Then, he sealed her lips.

End of Yukiko's story manga...

**Please Rate: **From 1-10, what do you think about Yukiko's manga? Say your opinion through reviews so I can see.

* * *

After reading the story, Mikan and Natsume released a sweat drop. They doubted; "Is this the story that Yukiko will be submitting?" While their faces were full of doubt, Yukiko noticed this, and spoke to Natsume. 

"Hey," she called which caught Natsume's attention, "so what can you say about my story?"

"Well, it's uh," Natsume tried to speak.

"It's a disaster." Mikan whispered.

"Mikan, you shouldn't say it to her directly." Natsume said to Mikan, facing at his left.

"Um Natsume, who are you talking to?" Yukiko asked.

"Ah, no one." Natsume replied as he continued walking.

"Natsume, you should tell her the truth. I know that since I'm a girl. And if you lie to a girl, something bad will really happen." Mikan told Natsume.

"But Mikan, she's so sensitive." Natsume replied.

"Even if she's sensitive or no, she has the right to know. C'mon Natsume, liars go to hell." Mikan reminded Natsume, but he just can't stand it. He's deciding if he should tell the truth to Yukiko or not. Then, he finally said his opinion.

"Yukiko," Natsume called.

"Hmm," Yukiko responded.

"You're story is..." Yukiko listened carefully to Natsume, "wonderful, wonderful, words I can't describe!"

"Really?" Yukiko asked. She was doubting about it.

"Yeah, true, promise." Natsume replied. Then, her doubting face turned into a smile.

"Thanks Natsume, I know I can always count on you." Yukiko said, but Natsume felt guilty about it. They continued walking after.

"Natsume, why did you lied to her? You shouldn't had done it." Mikan told Natsume.

"Look Mikan, if you're jealous, me and Yukiko don't have a relationship." Natsume answered Mikan.

"It's not that I'm jealous Natsume. It's just that I'm a girl, and if you would say what you said to Yukiko and found out the truth, I would be very disappointed in you." Mikan said with a disappointed tone.

"But Mikan, what do you expect?" Natsume asked.

"It's not what I expect Natsume," Mikan said as this made Natsume realize something, "It's what Yukiko expects from her best friend. I am very disappointed in you Natsume." Then, she disappeared suddenly. After Mikan disappeared, Natsume never bothered to tell the truth yet. He just walked home and did the same everyday.

It was almost a week, and Yukiko must've submitted her story. Natsume was not aware that Yukiko submitted her story already. Finally after 5 days, he decided to tell the truth because of Mikan bugging him, not his conscious.

He was about to call Yukiko, until the phone just rang itself. Natsume picked up the phone and talked to the person on it.

"Hello," Natsume greeted. Then, he heard cries. It looks like someone's crying.

"Natsume,"

"Yukiko," Natsume said. He continued to hear some weeps and mourning.

"Yes Natsume. I want you to meet me at the park. Please," yukiko begged.

"Ok," Natsume replied as he put down the phone, and gussied up.

* * *

"Yukiko, I came here as soon as possible." Says the running Natsume. She continued to weep after all. "What's the problem?" 

"Oh Natsume!" Yukiko stood up, and he ran towards Natsume. She cried on his shoulder, "They, they said that they didn't like the story. They liked the manga though, but not the story. Oh Natsume," She continued to cry after, "But Natsume, you said that my story was indescribable. You said it was good."

"Yeah," Natsume felt guilty after what he did. Mikan was right, he was supposed to tell the truth when it was not yet too late. He held Yukiko's left hand-- it was injured due to the never ending sketching and drawing. It had some bandage wrapped around it already. She was very sad. Natsume just hugged her back, so Yukiko would feel more comfortable. Yukiko blushed by the move that Natsume mae, but it was a simple hug which friends do. Suddenly, she felt her heart beating so fast. Her heart was jumping whenever she sees Natsume. Then, she realized something she hasn't realized before. Then, she backed off from Natsume. She wiped her tears and told Natsume something. She was looking deeply at his crimson eyes.

"Natsume, I, I never knew that you mean so much to me. All these years I thought we were friends, but I never knew that something. I think, I think," Yukiko said, then she shouted her answer, "I think I'm in love with you Natsume!"

This made Mikan and Natsume shocked. Mikan heard this. Natsume looked at Mikan; her eyes were covered in grief, her smile that brightened his day was gone. She took the whole thing seriously. But of course, this was a serious matter.

"Yukiko," Natsume called, which caught Yukiko's attention, "I don't think it's the right time yet. And I'm not yet sure about my feelings. Also, as a member of HSJ, I am not allowed nor my other friends in HSJ to have a girlfriend because of a photo scandal. So, I think my feelings are not yet clarified."

They both paused for a while, then...

"It's okay..." Yukiko said, "I'll wait for your answer. I know that someday, you'll like me. So, see you tomorrow!" Yukiko waved her hand as she ran away from Natsume, showing him a happy face.

"Yukiko," Natsume called, but Yukiko kept on running.

"Great, I hurt Mikan. What am I going to do?" Natsume thought.

On the other hand, while running, Yukiko was still hurt. She continued to cry.

END OF CHAPTER...

_"Okay people! Dear readers, I'll not be updating unless you give your comments (at least five or more.) But, for you to review so I can update really soon, here is a preview of the next chapter."_

"This summer, me and my family will be going on an island resort. It will be very fun! How's about you join us Natsume?" Yukiko asked.

"Sure, why not?" Natsume replied.

_"Interested to know the next chapter??? Reviews are highly appreciated (very much!) Thank you to everyone who support my story! I love ya all! _

glitter-gal101


	8. Welcome to 'Paradise Island!

**(A/N: I don't own Gakuen Alice, and the HSJ characters here are fictional, but there is really a band named HSJ. DOMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA for the readers, reviewers and people who read and support my story!)**

Chapter 8 – Welcome to "Paradise Island!"

"Yukiko," Natsume called, which caught Yukiko's attention, "I don't think it's the right time yet. And I'm not yet sure about my feelings. Also, as a member of HSJ, I am not allowed nor my other friends in HSJ to have a girlfriend because of a photo scandal. So, I think my feelings are not yet clarified."

They both paused for a while, then...

"It's okay..." Yukiko said, "I'll wait for your answer. I know that someday, you'll like me. So, see you tomorrow!" Yukiko waved her hand as she ran away from Natsume, showing him a happy face.

"Yukiko," Natsume called, but Yukiko kept on running.

"Great, I hurt Mikan. What am I going to do?" Natsume thought.

On the other hand, while running, Yukiko was still hurt. She continued to cry. While Yukiko was crying, Mikan felt pain. Her tears overflow because of pain; she can't take the fact that Yukiko loves Natsume, and she feels that he's feeling the same way too. While she cried with sound, Natsume took a glance at her. He sees her crying. He went near her, taking a few steps until he reached her. He lifted his hand carefully, and laid it onto her shoulder. She continued to cry; her hands covered her face, she weeped until her tears reached the ground.

"Mikan," Natsume whispered to her, but she never bothered and continued to cry.

"Look Mikan, I'm sorry. I, I, I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings. Actually, I won't be Yukiko's boyfriend." Natsume said to her.

"It doesn't matter if you are the boyfriend of Yukiko, Natsume," Mikan said and Natsume's eyes widedned, "What matters is..." Mikan looked at Natsume, "If you feel the same way about her, Natsume!"

Natsume began to realize something. He has never experienced love problems, except when Valentine's day, girls would crowd him and bravely asked him for a date, but sadly he rejects them.

"I know that you have your own life, and I'm trying not to be a burden. I know you have your own feelings, but consider others. Actually, I don't know what I'm feeling right now. It's either I'm mad or sad. But Natsume, it's okay," Mikan showed her fake smile at Mikan, "I'd rather be this way than be far away. What matters is that you are happy with who you're with." Natsume's expression looked like 'are you sure, Mikan?' He felt that Mikan should be comforted. Then, Natsume thought of a way to cheer Mikan up.

While Mikan continued to weep, Natsume was in front of her and prepared himself for a song number. Natsume gave a slight smile at her, and Mikan noticed this. She was wondering what Natsume's going to do.

"This is one of Hey Say JUMP's songs. I hope you'll like it-- it's my favorite." Natsume said to Mikan. Mikan made a slight smile after, and Natsume begins to sing.

_Jumping to my dream  
Setsunai kono kokoro de _(On this sad earth [a heart)  
_Fighting for my dream  
Taiyou Dakishimete _(Hug the sun)

_Shinjite Irunda _(I believe)  
_Akira menainda _(I won't give it up)  
_Hitori janai sa _(I am not alone)

_Lalalalalala  
Higashii no sora e to _(To the east sky)  
_Lalalalalala  
Ashita wo tsuka mae ni iku no sa _(I have to catch on tomorrow)  
_Kaze wo Kire _(Expired from the wind)  
_We can try fly high!_

Mikan clapped her hands, fascinated by Natsume's intermission number. She was very happy then. She showed her sunny smile as she clapped her hands for Natsume.

"That was fantastic Natsume!" Mikan exclaimed. Natsume gave a slight smile, and went towards Mikan.

"Remember your goal here. Why have you set foot on earth again? Isn't it because of your dream?" Natsume asked. Mikan nooded her head as her answer, "Forget about Yukiko already. Stop crying, because you're just wasting your tears. Mikan, about Yukiko, I don't have that special feeling I felt before." Then, he looked at the orange sky, "Things are just different now."

Mikan showed a face of amazement after Natsume's speech. Then, he turned around, and said to her; "Don't give up just yet. Fight, reach out, and jump to your dream."

Mikan was very emotional. Her smile reached her ears, and she ran to Natsume. She hugged him. At first Natsume was surprised and blushing, but he curved his lip then he wondered; "Wait, how come Mikan can touch me?"

"Hey Mikan," Natsume called. Mikan let go of the hug.

"What?" Mikan asked.

"Why can you touch me when I can't touch you?" Natsume asked.

"Well, it's how a ghost works. But humans can't touch ghosts." Mikan answered. Natsume gave a deep sigh after.

"Oh, it's getting late. I guess we should be going home." Natsume said to Mikan.

"Yeah, it's kinda late. Let's march!" Mikan said as she marched home. Natsume just walked with his hands inside his pockets. He followed the brunette after.

* * *

The next day, Natsume went to the arcade to play some games. After an hour or two, he went out from the arcade shop with tickets overflowing from his pockets. 

"Wow Mikan, I never knew you were so good in playing arcade games." Natsume said to Mikan.

"I barely play arcade games actually." Mikan replied.

"Really, how come?" Natsume asked.

"I stay at home most of the time." Mikan answered. Then, they continue to walk.

It so happens that Yukiko was there. She saw Natsume, and called him.

"Natsume, Natsume!" Yukiko called him, but there were too many people in Tokyo. She just pushed the crowd until she reached him.

"Natsume," She appeared in front of him.

"Oh, good morning Yukiko." Natsume greeted, "Um Yukiko,"

"Hmm," Yukiko responded.

"About yesterday... I'm-."

"That's okay Natsume! Yesterday's yesterday. Forget about it!" Yukiko exclaimed. Natsume just nodded as his answer. "Oh, I'm getting hungry. Let's eat." Yukiko said.

They arrived at a fast food center. They ate there.

"Oh yeah Natsume, this summer me and my family will be going to an island resort. How's about you join us Natsume? C'mon, it will be very fun." Yukiko asked Natsume.

"Mikan, is it okay for me to go?" Natsume asked Mikan.

"Why do you need my permission?" Mikan asked insultingly.

"Because you might be jealous." Natsume replied.

"I said that I'm not jealous!" Mikan shouted.

"So that's a yes?" Natsume asked.

"Yes," Mikan answered.

"Um Yukiko, I want to join too. Sure, why not?" Natsume said to Yukiko. Yukiko smiled after.

"Really? Okay! Pack up your things already because we're leaving the day after tomorrow." Yukiko said this cheerfully.

* * *

The day finally came! Natsume, Yukiko and her family arrived at the island resort already. It was paradise! The shining sun, the white sand, the clear waters, the warm breeze-- it was really paradise. 

"Wow Natsume, you can tell that it's paradise by looking at its name." Mikan said. Natsume gave a laugh after.

"Is this your first time to go to an island resort?" Natsume asked.

"Well, I've went to the beach a lot of times but yes, this is my first time to go to an island resort." Mikan replied. Natsume gave a sigh after.

"Natsume, we're here!" Yukiko said to Natsume. She was delighted, "I'm so happy that I get to visit this place again. It hasn't changed a bit!"

* * *

"So, this must be our room." Natsume said to himself. He inserted the keys in the door knob, and opened it. He entered and he was surprised with the room. It's much tidier than his room cleaned by Yoshi. Mikan was amazed too. She dropped her jaw, seeing the room. 

"It's the perfect room for everyone." Mikan said. Natsume entered the room. A TV was already there, water beds, the floors were clear that you can see the water below-- like walking on water! Air conditioners, plants, bathrooms, closets, the windows were made of clear glass and you can see the ocean from there.

"This costs a lot of yen." Natsume says as he entered the room. He looked inside the bathroom-- it's squeaky clean! Natsume put his bag into a corner and lied down the water bed.

"This is the life!" Natsume exclaimed.

"You can say that again! This is really paradise!" Mikan said as she lied down the water beds too. She laughed, then she saw something. It was something transparent that passed their room. Her happy face turned curious. She stood up after.

"Natsume, I'll be looking around for a while. Do you mind?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah, sure." Natsume replied while looking outside the window. Mikan left the room, and went to see what was that thing that passed by their room. She was really curious. She took a few steps, then she saw its silhouette. She dashed through, but it always escaped. This time, she was getting awkward about the place. She continued to follow it until at last-- it was in one corner already. She slowly went towards it and-.

"Ah!!!" It shouted.

"Ah!!!" Mikan shouted too. They both shouted in fear, until he escaped her.

"Wait," Mikan called. He stopped and turned around. Mikan's eyes widened, "Hey, you're a, you're a-."

"You're a ghost!" He said.

"Hey, how come you know that I'm a ghost?" Mikan asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a ghost too." He replied. They were both amazed at each other.

"Whoa, you're a ghost." The two said. Then, they gave a laugh.

"Oh, my name is Mikan Sakura. What's yours?" Mikan asked.

"Oh, I'm Ruka Nogi. Nice meeting you too." The ghost replied.

"Wait, how did you get here?" Mikan asked.

"I don't know. It turns out that I died here and wasn't put to rest yet." Ruka replied.

"So, how's the place here?" Mikan asked.

"Need I say more? It's Perfect with a capital P." Ruka answered, "You'll enjoy everything here, but it seems I'm not."

"How come?" Mikan asked.

"It's none of your business. It's just about a situation which I would rather discuss with a friend whom I trust." Ruka said, then Mikan realized something.

"Wait, don't you go to heaven after?" Mikan asked.

"Oh, so you've been there? Actually, they won't let me in. they said 'no you can't enter yet because you haven't completed your task'." Ruka replied.

"Well, I've been there and I haven't completed my task yet. Why can't they let you in?" Mikan once again asked. Then, Ruka's face began to show grief.

"Maybe I'm not that special." Ruka said.

"(GASPS) Don't say that!" Mikan went near Ruka, "Everyone's special in their own way. You just haven't realized it yet."

"I just hate my parents for abandoning me after." Ruka said, angry about something. Then, Mikan realized why he hasn't entered heaven yet.

"Maybe you haven't entered yet in heaven because you haven't set all your sins free. Your heart is still filled with misery, sadness, angst-- don't you think that it was all because of these?" Mikan asked. Ruka realized something.

"You know what Mikan, I think I just said too much. Maybe I should leave." Ruka said as he exits the room.

"Wait," Mikan called and reached out her hand, but Ruka ignored her and went away.

"I wonder what's wrong with that guy?" Mikan thought.

END OF CHAPTER...

* * *

_Okay everyone... Sorry for the late update, hehehe. But I was able to update my story-- it's better than nothing. Anyways, I wanna thank the people who read and reviewed my story especially the reviewers... THANKS!!! Well, for me to upload soon, review please._

_But to make sure that you'll be able to review, here's a preview of the next chapter... _

"Natsume, there's going to be a meteor shower tonight!" Yukiko said to Natsume, "It also says here in the book that couples who see the meteor showers will have everlasting love and they can't be seperated even with everyone blocking the way. Isn' it amazing?"

"Wow, a meteor shower- wait! Yukiko and Natsume's going to watch the meteor shower? Then that means, they will have everlasting love and nothing can seperate them?" Mikan thought. She was afraid that Natsume and Yukiko will end up together.

_Interested to know the next chapter???_ _Well, I need five or more reviews so I can update my story sooner... No review, no updating soon... Belated happy valentine's day to you all..._

glitter-gal101

* * *


	9. Meteor Shower

Chapter 9 – Meteor Shower

Mikan returned to Natsume's room after. Yet she was still wondering—Ruka died in this island resort. It's really weird, since there was no case or a record that someone died in an island resort. Maybe Ruka died because he drowned, or was food poisoned or something else. But for Mikan, this was really weird. She closed the door behind her. Natsume heard this, and turned around.

"So, how's the place?" Natsume asked.

"I can't tell," Mikan replied. Natsume continued to watch TV. "Natsume, what would you feel if there was another ghost here?"

Natsume muted the TV, and paid attention to Mikan. "What do you mean?" Natsume asked Mikan.

"I, uh, I saw a ghost here and he's not yet put to rest." Mikan answered. Natsume felt a bit of afraid after. "I know you're scared of ghosts. I just want to know if someone died here before."

"Now that you mentioned it, there was someone who died here years ago. He was about seventeen years old, and blond haired; he has blue eyes and he carries a rabbit with him always." Natsume said.

"Yes, that was the ghost whom I saw!" Mikan exclaimed. "Please continue,"

"Well, he died because he swam very far. They said that a big wave dropped on him and he drowned. He was a good swimmer, but why can't he swim for his life? But others said that his group was playing _Truth or Dare. _He picked the dare, and his mates dared him to swim his deepest. He did swim, but when he got farther, he felt paralyzed or was really paralyzed and he can't move so he drowned. His body washed ashore after 3 days. He died due to drowning, but the case remained as a mystery. I can't remember who that guy was." Natsume said.

"Ruka Nogi." Mikan murmured.

"Yeah, Ruka Nogi!" Natsume said. Then, he continued to explain. As Natsume continues to explain, Mikan's face looked concern. She was really curious; why hasn't he entered heaven?

* * *

Ruka happens to be resting in a hut nearby. He watched the waves crashing to the sand. He gave a deep sigh after. He enjoyed being alone. Then, three girls went to his territory. They arrived at his hut for shade. Ruka didn't like this, so he scared the girls. He turned invisible, took a stick, and made it move. The girls saw this and was shocked. The stick danced on its own. They ran away, hoping to find another hut to rest on. Ruka gave an evil laugh after, then Mikan appeared; her hands were on her waist, she crossed her eyes, and she was very mad at Ruka. 

"You know that wasn't very nice." Mikan said with an angry tone. Ruka lifted an eyebrow, and turned around her.

"It's none of your business. I just wanted a place to be alone, but they invaded my hut." Ruka replied.

"Your hut? Look, you can't claim anything you want." Mikan said.

"Sure I can. And that's my floor your stepping, so could you move away?" Ruka asked insultingly.

"You know why you haven't entered heaven yet? It's because you have a bad soul. All you can think about is yourself-."

"Shut up," Ruka shouted. Mikan stopped talking, and made an innocent face. "I said shut up. You don't know my past, and I don't know mine as well."

"You know what, you can't accept the truth! I know something about your past. You died because you were drowning, and I wanna help you to enter heaven." Mikan said.

"Pieces of lies," Ruka whispered.

"No, I can make you enter heaven." Mikan went near to Ruka, putting her hands on his shoulders. "I'll give you ways on how you can go to heaven. Trust me,"

"Then how come you're still here?" Ruka asked with a flat tone.

"It's because I made a wish to god to set foot on earth again. And here I am!" Mikan replied. "I can help you."

Ruka gave a frown after. He only met Mikan, but since she went to heaven already, he might as well take a chance. "Alright, I want to enter heaven. So, give me ways now." Ruka said impatiently.

"See, that's one of the things you must avoid." Mikan said, "You must clear your heart from anything evil, clear your mind from unforgivable things, and turn over a new leaf." Ruka stared at Mikan as she gave a sweet smile; the sweetest smile he had ever seen. It's like hope was given to him. But the moment he felt hope was there, he felt that "special feeling" from Mikan.

* * *

Natsume and Yukiko were having lunch together. As they were waiting for their orders, they were busy reading newspapers. Yukiko read an article that there would be a meteor shower. 

"Natsume look! There's going to be a meteor shower which will only be seen in Japan!" Yukiko exclaimed, "It says here that couples or people who will watch the meteor shower will have everlasting love and nothing can separate them. Even if problems go on, the bond goes stronger and they will end up together!"

"Wow, a meteor shower-- wait! Natsume and Yukiko will be seeing a meteor shower? Then that means they'll have everlasting love and nothing can tare them apart? NO!!!" Mikan thought. She was panicking inside. What if Yukiko will snatch Natsume? "Wait, don't forget Mikan. You remembered what Natsume said. Jump, reach out, and fight for your dream! I'm included anyways, so it's not sure if Yukiko and Natsume will end up together."

"A meteor shower? I haven't seen one of those but sure. A phenomenon like that will be unforgettable." Natsume replied to Yukiko. Mikan dropped her jaw after.

"Natsume's seriously going with that girl? But I thought that Natsume didn't like Yukiko? Mikan, you forgot! Natsume said that he didn't have that feeling anymore. They're only friends. But Yukiko thinks that they're more than that. Anyways Mikan, you're always with Natsume, and nothing can ever break you two except if your time is up, then you're broke." Mikan said to herself.

"Oi," Natsume called Mikan.

"Hmm," Mikan responded.

"How come I have this feeling that you're talking to me behind my back?" Natsume asked Mikan. Mikan remembered; she wasn't supposed to voice her opinion out loud.

"Um, maybe it's Yukiko. You know she talks to herself sometimes." Mikan replied to Natsume.

"But I doubt it." Natsume replied. Mikan's face was red as a tomato. "Eh, don't mind it. Maybe it's because I haven't took breakfast yet and I'm having these illusions." Mikan gave a sigh of relief.

"Whoa, that was close." Mikan thought.

On the other hand, Ruka was hiding behind a ficus. He called Mikan.

"Mikan, hey Mikan!" Ruka called. Mikan turned around. She saw Ruka, asking her to come over. Mikan went to him and asked.

"What do you want?" Mikan asked.

"What's the first thing that I need to do in order to go to heaven?" Ruka asked.

"You pray first, and do good deeds." Mikan replied.

"Are you sure?" Ruka asked.

"If you ask forgiveness, then they'll give you forgiveness. So do what I told you, okay?" Mikan said. Ruka nodded his head as his answer. On the other hand, Natsume noticed that Mikan was gone. He saw her behind a plant after.

"Mikan," Natsume called. "Come here."

"Coming Natsume!" Mikan replied happily. She gave a sweet smile at Natsume, as this made Ruka jealous.

"Wait, why am I getting jealous? And why can that guy see Mikan? Maybe he has a third-eye. But how did he claim Mikan?" Ruka thought, then he remembered.

"Because I made a wish to god to set foot on earth again. So here I am!" He remembered the brunette saying that.

"Maybe she's his ghost. He's being possessed and it's okay for him? What a brave guy." Ruka thought.

* * *

Finally, that night came. The two were on the rooftop. Yukiko was looking at the telescope. Natsume was stargazing on the other hand. 

"The stars look lovely tonight." Mikan said.

"Hmm," Natsume nodded his head.

"Well, it says that the meteor shower would occur at exactly 12:00 midnight an I still can't see any." Yukiko said. "Oh, I almost forgot! We should have a video camera so I can shoot it. Lucky I brought one." Yukiko ran to the exit. "I'll be back fast!"

"Gee, maybe the meteor shower will be starting without her." Mikan said. Then, she sees meteors from the sky. "Natsume look! The meteor shower!" Mikan exclaimed. Natsume saw this, and called for Yukiko, but she can't hear it from afar. So, Natsume just watched it with Mikan.

"Wow, I've never seen a meteor shower before, and I'm glad that I was able to see one!" Mikan said as her sweetest smile appeared. Natsume turned around and saw her smile. Quickly, he kinda had this spark that you feel whenever you're with your crush. He blushed by just seeing the brunette smile. Then, she looked at Natsume.

"Is there something wrong, Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"Oh nothing. I just remembered that couples who see the meteor shower would have eternal love and they would be inseparable." Natsume replied. This made Mikan blush.

After a few minutes, the meteor shower has ended. Yukiko arrived at the rooftop with her videocamera.

"So, let's videotape the whole thing." Yukiko said as she recorded the scene.

"Actually Yukiko, the meteor shower has ended. About a few minutes ago while you were busy looking for your video camera." Natsume replied.

"What?" Yukiko turned her video camera off. "You mean it's over? Oh," Yukiko sat down on the ground, frowning. Natsume went near her and knelt down.

"Don't worry Yukiko. There's always a next time." Natsume said.

"But what if there was no next time anymore. This might be the last meteor shower I've ever seen and I missed my chance. Remember that I have cancer in the brain. How could I miss a chance?!" Yukiko asked.

"Hey, don't say that. There's always a next time. This was supposed to be the happiest summer vacation, right? And you keep scaring us with your sickness. You take chemotherapy frequently right? So there's a chance that you would heal." Natsume said. "Everybody deserves a second chance. Why don't you try it?" Natsume offered his hand to help Yukiko stand up. Yukiko looked at Natsume's face for a moment.

"You know what Natsume, I'm very lucky to have you as my friend." Yukiko said as she got his hand, and stood up. "You're right. This was supposed to be the happiest vacation ever, and I won't be spoiling it." She hugged Natsume after.

* * *

The next day, Mikan and Natsume woke up very late since they slept at 2:30 am last night. It was an unforgettable experience-- the meteor shower. And too bad, Yukiko didn't have the chance to see it, but Natsume cheered her up. They woke up at 11:00, nearly lunch. When Mikan woke up, the first thing that she saw was---. 

"Ruka, what are you doing here?" Mikan asked.

"You said you were going to help me, so here I am." Ruka replied. The moment that they were talking, Natsume was already awake. He sat down and yawned as he stretched his arms. He saw the two ghosts talking to each other. At first he didn't bother, but when he takes a look for the second time, he kinda liked panic in the inside, but he didn't show it outside.

"Ghosts," Natsume said.

"Natsume, I would like to introduce to you, Ruka Nogi. The one that you said who drowned because of those reasons." Mikan said.

"A ghost here?" Natsume asked.

"Pleased to meet you." Ruka said as he bowed his head.

"Wait, I thought people who died arrive at heaven?" Natsume asked.

"Well, I'm teaching him how to do these and those so he could go to heaven. He has some 'issues' that were not yet accomplished." Mikan answered.

"What issues?" Natsume asked.

"He wasn't able to do the right things yet, so I'm teaching him." Mikan replied.

"How come I feel that his aura's weak now?" Ruka whispered to Mikan's ear.

"He's afraid of ghosts." Mikan replied.

"So, when are you going to teach me such things?" Ruka asked Mikan.

"Right after Natsume takes his breakfast." Mikan replied, showing a sweet smile.

* * *

_From the last chapter, I received ten reviews... _**Domo Arigatou Gozaimashita!** _Well, here's a preview of the next chapter:_

Title of the next chapter: Kiss

"Haven't you learned that trick Mikan? You let Natsume face the mirror. Then, you go through the mirror and take its place. Then, when Natsume kisses the mirror, he'll end up kissing you." Ruka said.

"I don't get it. How come ghosts can't kiss humans?" Mikan asked.

"They're different. I mean, you go through the mirror, then when Natsume kisses it, he'll end up kissing you. And that's how you steal a kiss when you're a ghost." Ruka answered. Mikan was so happy! At last, she'll be able to kiss Natsume!

_Interested to know the next chapter??? The reviews must be five or more so I can update tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. These reviews serve as the light of my room... No review, no updating soon..._

_glitter-gal101 _

* * *


	10. Between Life and Death

Chapter 10 – Between Life and Death

"Daddy, it's so nice of you to bring me here in 'Paradise Island.' Thank you very much!" A sweet sixteen-year-old said to his father. She was standing outside, talking while her father was inside the limo.

"You're welcome **Luna**. Just be good while I'm going outside the country." Her father said while the cabana boys take her luggage inside.

"Okay father. I'll be expecting your return!" Luna sweetly bid her father goodbye as the limo moved and went away. After she displayed her sweet smile, it frowned and she sighed after.

"Gee, another summer vacation without my family. For once, I really like to have someone to spend my time here in 'Paradise Island.' But since I'm all alone, maybe I'll just gaze upon the blue sky, and search for those hot boys." Luna thought. "Well, what I really wanted to see was Natsume Hyuuga of Hey Say JUMP. If only he was here then I could be the happiest girl on earth."

"Hey Natsume, I received a phone call from johnnys' that the Hey Say JUMP would be shooting their new music video here in 'Paradise Island'." Yukiko called to Natsume. This caught Luna's attention on Yukiko, and sees Natsume going towards her. She was shocked! "It's a good thing you arrived here earlier."

"Aah!!!" Luna screamed. Everyone in the island resort had their attention on her. She continued to scream, and she dropped her bag. "Oh my gosh, my wish came true!"

Luna ran towards Natsume and hugged him tightly. "All this time, I've dreamed of seeing you. Now it's finally coming true!" Luna let go of the hug, and turned her back behind Natsume for a while. "Maybe daddy wanted me here so I can see Natsume Hyuuga in person! Arigatou chichi!" (chi-chi is the japanese for dad or haha?)

"Um excuse me ma'am. Who are you?" Yukiko asked Luna.

"Who am I?" Luna asked, "Are you serious? You don't know me?!" Yukiko and Natsume shook their head as their answer. "I am the daughter of Masato Koizumi. I am the rich heiress Luna Koizumi!"

"Masato Koizumi-- where have I heard that name?" Yukiko murmured. Then, she ran to the magazine stand, and borrowed an issue. She went back and showed the cover to Natsume.

"_Koizumi Masato-- declared the richest man in Asia for 2008." _It said. Natsume stole a look from Luna, then he continued to read the cover. "_Owning more than one five-star hotels, Koizumi Masato has beaten the other five-star hotels including the Hilton Hotel. What's next for the richest man in Asia?" _

"You are the daughter of Masato Koizumi?" Natsume asked Luna. Luna nodded her head as her answer.

"Whoa, the daughter of the richest man in Asia-- oh she's so lucky!" Mikan said.

"This is my first time here in 'Paradise island' actually. Will someone show me the places here?" Luna asked slyly.

"Well, I've been here already. How's about I show you around?" Yukiko asked Luna.

"Um, I was thinking if Natsume could show me around," Luna said to Yukiko. Then, she turned her head to Natsume. "Will you?"

It took a while for Natsume to speak, then...

"Um, I have to do something which I forgot." Natsume said.

"Really? What are you going to do?" Luna asked.

"Um, to prepare for the coming of HSJ?" Natsume replied.

"NATSUME!" Both Mikan and Yukiko said.

"Really, HSJ would be coming here?! Oh, this is destiny!" Luna gasped. "So, when are they arriving?"

"Uh,"

"He's not sure but he says that they would be coming." Yukiko answered Luna's question. Then, Luna gave Yukiko an icy stare.

"Um, are you Natsume Hyuuga?" Luna asked Yukiko.

"No," Yukiko replied.

"Are you supposed to be his manager, secretary, or anything related to him besides being his friend?" Luna asked Yukiko.

"No," Yukiko answered.

"Well, if that's the case I'll ask Natsume one more time." Luna said to Yukiko. This made Yukiko annoyed. "Will you show me around?" Luna asked Natsume.

"Uh, okay." Natsume replied. Luna gave a giggle as she held Natsume's arm.

"Let's go!" Luna said as they walked together.

"Ooh, that dummy freak!!!" Both Mikan and Yukiko said.

"Who does she think she is? It's not because she's the heiress of a rich man she has to go with Natsume. But she's so annoying! If only I have a way to scare her!" Mikan said to herself.

"Well, I'm Natsume's best friend for your information, Luna-tic! I mean look at you! Not just because you're a princess doesn't mean you have to act like the queen of England." Yukiko said to herself.

Ruka sees Mikan, angry about Natsume and Luna. She was so mad that she didn't even cared that Ruka was there.

"Mikan," Ruka said.

"WHAT?!" Mikan shouted at Ruka. Ruka got afraid of her, but Mikan realized that she shouted on Ruka. "Oh, gomen Ruka. I must be more aggressive than what I've thought." Mikan gave a laugh after, then Ruka felt sorry for the brunette.

"Come with me." Ruka said to Mikan. Ruka was walking away. Mikan didn't understand what Ruka meant, but she just followed anyway. As they passed Yukiko's back, Yukiko felt a cold breeze from her back. She thought that it was someone, so she turned around-- it turns out that no one was there. She didn't bother where the breeze was coming anyway.

"Must be the wind I guess." Yukiko said to herself.

* * *

"Why have you brought me here Ruka?" Mikan asked Ruka. 

"Ssh," Ruka gave a whisper. "Don't forget that some people have third-eyes."

"Well, what does it have to do with us here inside the basement?" Mikan asked.

"This ghost trick is true." Ruka whispered. "Now, be quiet and don't tell this trick to anyone else."

"Why?" Mikan asked.

"It's called the 'Kissing Trick'. With this trick, you'll be able to kiss Natsume." Ruka said.

"For real?" Mikan asked with amazement.

"For real. Just follow these instructions. First, you let Natsume face the mirror. He must be in front of it, and he shall not make any unnecessary movement. Second, you go through that mirror. In that way, you control or possess the mirror. Then, if Natsume ever happens to kiss the mirror, he'll end up kissing you." Ruka explained. "But this is only used once-- never twice nor thrice. Only once."

"I don't get it. How come ghosts can't kiss humans?" Mikan asked.

"That's because there are two worlds remember. Yin and Yang, heaven and earth, good and evil. But if we're talking about ghosts, we talk about the human world and the spirit world.The human world is not similar to the spirit world Mikan. The spirits are those living things that died already. The human world is a place where the living stays while waiting for their turn to go to the spirit world. Therefore, the spirits are not dead, but they can only touch things that are dead. You can touch the mirror, and Natsume can touch it. So, if you'll be taking the mirror's place, he'll end up kissing you. Isn't that neat?!"

"But, he'll not feel my kiss. He'll still be kissing the mirror, and that's a fact." Mikan replied with a sad tone. "Anyways, I don't know if your procedures are true. No, I won't do it."

"Why?" Ruka asked.

"I am a ghost, and I'll stay as a ghost. I ended up in this form because I died already. I continued staying here because of my dream. If I dream higher than what you expect, I'll end up kissing the ground. And besides, one day they will call me and send me back to heaven and, I have to abandon this place already. Natsume's still alive you know, and I'm dead. Nothing is gonna change that fact." Mikan said as she started to cry.

"Mikan," Ruka called as Mikan continued to cry. "You're not dead. If you're dead, then how come you can cry? How come you can feel things? How come you can still do these and those?"

"Mikan, you are currently teaching me how to go back to heaven. Now I'm teaching you the most important thing among all. Love is the most powerful magic that everyone's ever did. Some say that people can't see magic tricks. They just can't see that love is also a magic trick. How come you fell in love with Natsume, huh?" Ruka asked Mikan. Mikan shook her head as her reply. "See? Nobody knows how they fall in love with someone who's cute or ugly. It just occurs. Never give up Mikan." Ruka said to Mikan.

It took a while before Mikan could speak, then finally, she stated her reply. "Ruka thank you!" Mikan wiped her tears, and gave Ruka a sweet smile. Ruka blushed after.

"You know what Ruka, I can learn a lot from you." Mikan said to Ruka.

"Oh you don't mean that." Ruka replied.

* * *

It was afternoon, 4:30 pm, and Mikan, Natsume and Yukiko were having snacks. 

"Good thing I've escaped her." Natsume said.

"Who?" Yukiko asked.

"Who else? The living nightmare Luna." Natsume replied.

"How come you said that?" Yukiko asked.

"She's totally addicted to me! I mean, it's like she's treating me as her date or something." Natsume answered.

"Why can't you just tell her the truth?" Yukiko asked.

"Oh, Yukiko you know that I can't help myself when a girl cries. Especially, she's a fan-- a rich fan. What will happen to me if I say 'sorry, but I don't like you?' She could take me to the Bahamas or find myself sleeping with the dead fishes." Natsume answered.

"Natsume, calm down. Even if it kills you or not, at least you had the chance to tell her the truth. It doesn't matter." Yukiko replied.

Natsume gave a deep sigh. "You're right. I guess I might enjoy myself (irony) with her until next month. By the way, it's only summer. I won't be seeing her again in my life."

"That's right Natsume, keep it up." Yukiko said.

"Now that I'm back here on earth, I learned things which I haven't learned from the past. I think that it doesn't matter if you have different worlds. Though some people can't see me, I see them. But Luna is so--! Never mind... Just remember Mikan that you don't need to kiss Natsume just so you can prove that you love him. But from now on, I've decided-- Luna's just one of the obstacles you face. You just need to find a way to be free."

Then, Natsume noticed something-- he almost forgot Mikan. "Hey Mikan," he called.

"Yeah," Mikan responds.

"I barely see you now. What have you been doing here, huh?" Natsume asked Mikan.

"Oh me, hehehe." Mikan showed a smile for Natsume as she puts her hand behind her head. "I've been helping Ruka get to heaven. Just so you know Natsume, he's been improving ever since and I'm proud of him."

"Alright, since I barely see you now I think I should plan a hang-out." Natsume said.

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked.

"I mean, we could hang-out tomorrow, walk around, you know." Natsume replied. Mikan gasped after.

"You mean like a date?!" Mikan showed her puppy eyes.

"No, it's not a date. It's just that, I kinda miss the days that we hang-out together, like in school." Natsume answered.

"Yeah right, I doubt it." Mikan said to Natsume.

"Whatever..." Natsume replied with a cold tone.

END OF CHAPTER...

* * *

_I've received reviews over 60 - thanks to you reviewers! Your reviews are highly appreciated (very much!) Now, I am preparing for the next chapter, "Luna's Sixth Sense." I might change the title of the chapter. Here's a preview of it._

"Listen Mikan, if you're trying to make Natsume love you, you ain't got no chance. Because I am an heiress-- I have money, beauty, power and everything! So here's what you need to do; don't make Natsume fall in love with you. Remember that you're only a ghost, while I can hold Natsume's hand. Understand?" Luna said aggressively.

"Yes," Mikan replied.

"Very good, Mikan. Just so you know, you're doing the right thing." Luna said.

"No she's not." Ruka said from behind. "What you're saying is just nothing. Stop bothering her!"

"Another ghost?!" Luna asked herself. "I must be lucky having the sixth sense."

_Interested to know the next chapter??? Five or more reviews is enough... Thanks to the reviewers very much!!! Your reviews serve as the light of my room... Domo Arigatou Gozaimashita!!!  
_

_glitter-gal101 _


	11. Luna's Sixth Sense

_To the readers and reviewers, Thank You very much for supporting my story!!! I love you all... _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice... and there is a band named HSJ. But I wish HSJ could be animated and I wish I'd own GA.**

**Chapter 11 - Luna's Sixth Sense**

"I just decided that we should hang out together." Natsume said to Mikan.

"You mean like a date?!" Mikan showed her puppy eyes on Natsume.

"You BAKA! I just miss the days that we usually hang-out together, like in school." Natsume replied.

"Yeah right, I doubt it." Mikan showed her doubting face. While they were eating peacefully, Luna happens to be walking by. When she saw that Natsume was at a hut resting, she ran out to him.

"Natsume!" She called, wearing a bikini top with a skirt to impress Natsume. Natsume sees this, but no reaction occured. Luna went to Natsume's side. She hugged his right arm. Natsume was really annoyed by this.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Natsume asked, annoyed.

"Oh silly, I was just here to tell you that we have a date tomorrow." Luna replied.

"Date?!" Both Mikan and Natsume were shocked to hear this.

"Yeah, our date." Luna looked into Natsume's eyes. "Don't be late!"

"But Luna, I have other plans. Can it be the day after tomorrow?" Natsume asked.

"I'm sorry Natsume, but I already prepared the things that we're going to do tomorrow. I won't simply say to the workers to stop the preparations and get it ready the day after tomorrow. And plus, it's a special day!" Luna exclaimed.

"Why?" Natsume asked.

"It's because my birthday's tomorrow silly! Haven't I told you that when we were hanging out?" Luna replied. Natsume was really concerned; it's Luna's birthday tomorrow, and if he'd cancel the hang out with Mikan, Mikan would be so disappointed. But if he cancelled on Luna, Luna would be mad at him and tell her dad.

"Luna, can we just celebrate your birthday tomorrow?" Natsume asked while pleading to the heavens.

"Why can't you hang out with me on my special day? Is it because you have a ghost you need to go on a date?" Luna asked. This made Natsume blush, and Mikan irritated.

"Alright, that's it! She crossed the line!" Mikan was walking towards Luna, clenching her fist, until she remembered. "You can't do anything evil on earth Mikan."

"Maybe I was over reacting." Mikan cooled off her temper, and she put her fists down.

"Um Luna, Luna I really have to do something very important tomorrow." Natsume begged.

"But it's no fun alone!" Luna said to Natsume. Then, Natsume saw Yukiko and he came up with a plan.

He took a hold of Yukiko's hand, and brought her to Luna. "Here, I have Yukiko. You can hang out with her." Natsume said to Luna. "It's just that it's really important and I need to do it to impress her-- I mean impress him. You know, Johnny could be intimidating."

Luna was fooled by this, and she did believed it. "Fine, I'll have Yumi with me." Luna said with a sad tone.

"It's Yukiko." Yukiko corrected Luna with an evil look.

"Don't show your evil look on me." Luna thought about Yukiko.

"Next time, call me Yukiko." Yukiko thought about Luna. They were both looking at each other; both had deep thoughts about each other. In short, they despised one another. Then, Luna smiled at Natsume.

"It's okay! Maybe I could have fun with Yoko!" Luna showed a fake smile at Natsume.

"It's Yukiko." Yukiko murmured. Luna faced Yukiko, and said; "Whatever."

"Then I'm expecting that you two can enjoy each others' company while I'm gone. So, see you later!" Natsume bade them goodbye as he turned around and went inside. The two were waving happily at Natsume, but when Natsume disappeared, you can see them, strangling each other.

"You might as well give up, Yuri!" Luna said, strangling Yukiko.

"How many times should I tell you?! It's Yukiko-- AAH!" Yukiko continued to fight Luna on the sand.

While walking back to their rooms, Mikan wondered why Natsume would give up such a wonderful celebration for a ghost like her.

"Natsume," Mikan murmured.

"Yeah," Natsume responded.

"Why would you deny Luna? I mean, she's throwing a big celebration, and she's an heiress and--." Natsume ended Mikan's sentences.

"Why would you say that Luna's more special than you?" Natsume asked. "To tell you the truth, I like being with you more than being with Luna."

"Why?" Mikan mumbled (because Natsume hushed her, right?)

"When I'm with Luna, I don't feel the feeling I felt from you. I mean, not just because you're a ghost and you scare people away especially Luna. What I meant was, you're much more special than her. I remember your smiles that you show me every morning I wake up, I remembered your laughs whenever we watched something funny, and, and--." Natsume looked at Mikan. She was somehow touched by what Natsume said. Natsume widened his eyes and began to blush, while Mikan showed a lovely smile which made Natsume admire her more.

"Natsume, I thought that I wasn't that special to you, but when I heard what you said to me a while ago, I was deepen by thought that you gave me something special too." Mikan replied as she was showing her most attractive smile.

"Everybody's special in their own way. Don't say that you're not special." Natsume said to Mikan. Mikan giggled by what Natsume said. "Eh, I feel bushed. Maybe I'll take a nap."

He was it front of the door. When he was going to open it, he heard noises inside. He was curious about it, so he opened the door and alas! The whole HSJ were there, minding their own business. Natsume was surprised at first.

"Guys!" Natsume shouted. "What are you doing here?!"

"Hey, it's Natsume!" Yuri called. Then, the whole HSJ ran towards Natsume, and cornered him. It's like their way of saying hello. (Boys have a weird world!)

"You didn't told us that you're coming here." One of the HSJ said. "We're going to film our new music video right here."

"Yeah, I've heard." Natsume replied. "Hey, they should get you separate rooms. Why are you all here?"

"Our manager hasn't decided yet." Daiki answered.

"Oh my gosh! It's my dream to see Hey Say JUMP in person. Finally, my dream came true!" Mikan said as her eyes continued to sparkle.

* * *

Natsume and the HSJ were eating dinner downstairs. Mikan wanders alone along the corridors. Luna went out of her room after. 

"I heard that the HSJ are here. Good thing that Yuki isn't here to ruin what I have planned. Hehehe." Luna said to herself. She was walking along the corridors, until she saw the brunette; she was wearing a long, white gown, her halo's as gold as ever, and she was floating-- floating?!

Luna admired Mikan for a while, until she rec ognized that she was floating (with no feet.)

"Aah!!!" She screamed.

Mikan turned around and saw Luna. "Luna," Mikan murmured.

"A ghost! A ghost!" Luna continued to scream.

"No, wait, please calm down!" Mikan tried to stop Luna.

"What's happening?!" Natsume appeared from nowhere. He was finished eating.

"Oh Natsume, you've come to rescue me!" Luna said. She went to Natsume and hid behind him.

"Mikan, what are you doing to Luna?" Natsume asked Mikan.

"What?!" Luna was surprised to know that Natsume and Mikan knew each other. "Mikan?"

"I'm not scaring her. I just heard her screaming and then you came." Mikan said to Natsume.

"Wait just a second!" Luna then stood up between the two. "You two know each other?"

"Yeah," Both replied, nodding their heads.

"A ghost and a human-- they know each other?" Luna asked once more. She can't believe that Mikan and Natsume know each other. She laughed like it was impossible, then finally she fainted. Natsume carried her, and brought her to her room.

"Mikan," natsume called before he went to Luna's room.

"Yeah," Mikan responded.

"Next time, be more careful. No one wants to know that there's a ghost here in 'Paradise Island.' People might hear the rumor and never come back here again." Natsume said to Mikan.

"Ok," Mikan agreed. Natsume brought Luna to her room. Mikan just followed after.

It took about 30 minutes before Luna woke up. At last, she woke up. She wondered where Natsume was. Then, she found out that natsume was talking to Mikan, the ghost.

"Ghosts!!! Daddy, help me!!!" Luna screamed, hugging her pillow, screaming her head off.

"Luna, calm down, calm down!" Natsume exclaimed. this made Luna pause for a while. "Alright."

"Did, did I-I ju-ju-ju-just se-se-see a gho-gho-gho-ghost?" Luna asked, trembling with fear.

"Of course not." Natsume answered. "Where would you get an idea like that?" Then, Luna started to look around the room, making sure that Mikan the ghost wasn't around. When she didn't saw Mikan, she calmed herself down, and went back to her senses.

"Whoo, I thought there was really a ghost." Luna said, laughing with relief. But she lied about that. She knew where Mikan was hiding. She lied to Natsume, and she was thinking of something fishy.

* * *

The sun rised, and it was a wonderful day for Luna's birthday. She rose from her bed, dressed up, and showed a sweet smile. It was 8:00 am, and the HSJ were shooting their new music video. Too bad, Luna didn't know it. Mikan was outsied, watching Natsume. While Natsume was dancing with the HSJ, he smiled at the brunette. Mikan blushed after what Natsume did.

Luna went outside, and sees Natsume dancing with the Hey Say JUMP.

"Oh my gosh, maybe this is what Natsume's preparing me for my birthday. A Hey Say JUMP dance!" Luna said to herself. Then, she ran towards Natsume.

"Natsume!" Luna called as she continued to run. Then, she hugged Natsume.

"What are you doing?!" Natsume asked annoyingly.

"I was just thanking you for this gift for my birthday. You are thoughtful!" Luna replied as she hugged Natsume.

"**Hey! What are you doing?! Isn't the notice clear for you to see?!: Shooting a Music Video. Please, do not interrupt**!" The director shouted.

"Ooh, Natsume you're in big trouble." The HSJ boys said. The director approached Natsume. He was really mad.

"Who is this girl?" The director asked.

"Uh, uh..."

"Natsume, we almost perfected this music video. Now look, your friend here disturbed us! Do you know how much we're costing here? You can't buy time Natsume, you can't buy time." The director shouted in front of Natsume.

"And you little girl, who are you supposed to be?" The director asked Luna.

"I'm Luna Koizumi. I'm sorry that I interrupted!" Luna bowed her head to the director.

"I'm sorry Natsume!" Luna bowed in front of Natsume. Then, she ran away and hid inside a hut. Mikan followed Luna after.

"That was my most embarrasing moment ever!" Luna said to herself. "I know you're there. Don't try to hide from me anymore." Within a second, Mikan appeared in front of Luna.

"Wait, you're not afraid of me?" Mikan asked.

"Of course I'm not afraid of you... Why would I be afraid of you?" Luna asked like she was fighting Mikan.

"Then what about last night?" Mikan asked.

"Last night? You thought that I only saw you last night? I saw you many times and yet I was trying to ignore you. Why are you always with Natsume huh, huh, huh?" Luna asked Mikan. Luna was really mean. "I thought that Natsume didn't know you. But when I saw you talking with Natsume, I was surprised. You two know each other."

"Look Luna," Mikan tried to explain.

"Look Luna," Luna mocked Mikan.

"Stop mocking me." Mikan said.

"Stop mocking me." Luna mocked.

"Cut it out!" Mikan shouted.

"You want me to cut it out, huh?!" Luna shouted in front of Mikan's face. "You cut it out! You're just a ghost! A ghost doens't have feelings! And you're making natsume fall in love with you! Who do you think Natsume is? He's a human, and you're a ghost! Listen Mikan; if you're trying to make natsume fall in love with you, you don't have a chance. Because I'm an heiress-- J have money, beauty, power, everything!" With Luna's words, Mikan experienced downfall. She feels like giving up. "Remember that you're only a ghost, while I can hold Natsume. So here's what you need to do; go away from Natsume, and don't make him fall in love with you. Understand?!"

"Yes," Mikan replied, frowningly.

"Very good Mikan. Just so you know, you're doing the right thing." Luna said to Mikan. (If you're wondering why Luna knew mikan's name already? It's because of last night.)

"No she's not!" Ruka shouted, which caught the attention of the two girls. "What you're saying is bothering her. Stop it!"

"Another ghost? I must be lucky having the sixth sense." Luna said to herself.

"Anyways Mikan, do we have an agreement?" Luna asked.

"You'll end up in hell if you two agreed." Ruka said.

"What?" The two asked.

"Mikan, the last few days, you were teaching me things about good and bad. You told me the rules which you should abide during your stay here on Earth. god gave you your last chance, and if you give up that chance, you'll end up in hell. And you Luna, you're hurting people too. You'll definitely end up in hell." Ruka explained. "Look at you two; look what a guy has done to you? Luna your spoiled attitude gets rotten everyday, and you're always mean. And you Mikan, fight for what is right. Luna, why have you decided to have a hundred enemies when you can have a hundred friends?" Ruka asked Luna. Luna was ashamed of herself. "And you Mikan; why will you give up your dream so easily?" Mikan realized this, and was sorry for herself.

"Can you stop fighting anymore? Together, you can be friends. Everyone can turn over a new leaf. Why can't you?" Ruka asked the two. Then, they realized what's important.

Mikan offered a hand to Luna. She smiled at Luna too. "What's wrong with being friends?"

It took Luna a minute before she's able to decide. "No," Luna said. Then, she showed a smile. "Because I can't hold a ghost. But we can be friends." The three smiled at each other. Then, a staircase appeared in front of Ruka.

"Huh, what's this?" Ruka asked himself. Mikan gasped after.

"Ruka, it's the staircase I've been telling you!" Mikan answered Ruka. Ruka looked at the long staircase. "Ruka, you're going to heaven!"

"But, but how?" Ruka asked.

"Haven't you heard the beatitude 'Happy are the peacemakers, for they shall be called 'sons of god'." Mikan asked. "Ruka, this is your time. Go now!" Mikan said. Luna saw this, and was amazed. Ruka climbed the staircase. But before he could go to heaven, he bid Mikan goodbye.

"Thank you and goodbye Mikan!" Ruka called, and he disappeared before their very eyes.

* * *

It was the end of summer. Natsume, Yukiko, and Mikan went to the van. But before they went home, they took a one last look at the island resort.

"I'm going to miss this resort." Natsume said.

"Me too." Mikan replied.

"Oh Natsume!" Luna ran towards natsume and cried her tears out loud.

"What are you doing?" natsume asked.

"I wanted to say goodbye to you-- that's all!" Luna said to Natsume, then she faced Yukiko.

"I hope I'd see you next time Yukiko." Luna said to Yukiko.

"At last, you pronounced my name right. I hope too. Goodbye!" Yukiko said to Luna. Then, Luna looked at Mikan.

"I hope you'd enjoy his company!" Luna told Mikan. Mikan's eyes widened, and she laughed after. "Oh well, I'll be going now. it's been nice knowing you all!"

Luna boarded her limo. The three bade goodbye to Luna. Then, they boarded the van after.

Mikan thought; "This summer was really fun. I'll never forget this moment."

END OF CHAPTER...

* * *

_So, what do you think of this chapter??? Please review and thank you very much! My heart is overflowing with joy from you reviewers. Please review! But to make sure, here's a preview of the next chapter:_

"C'mon Natsume, when's your birthday?" Mikan asked Natsume.

"I don't tell others my birthday so shut up." Natsume replied.

"C'mon, please?" Mikan asked.

"Alright, it's ." Natsume answered.

_Interested to know the next chapter??? I would be needing five or more reviews so I can update soon. Also, does anyone of you know Natsume's birthday? If not, I'll just make it up. Thanks to the readers and reviewers! I love ya all!_

_love hell rocket_


	12. What does 114 Mean?

**A/N: --- I am proclaiming that Gakuen Alice is not mine, but I wish it was.  
--- And the HSJ are real... I just made them fictional. **

**Chapter 12 - 114**

Natsume's mind was still wandering in 'Paradise Island.' Too bad, it was a wonderful summer. He's mind was also wandering from the Summer Festival that occurred last week. As he was walking to school, he gave a deep sigh. The brunette wondered and asked; "Natsume, what's wrong?"

Natsume gave another sigh. "Oh, I just wish it was summer again... Too bad it's only fall." Natsume replied.

"Yeah," Mikan replied. Both of them sighed after. It seems like it was only yesterday that everything happened. Today will really be a boring day...

They arrived at school then. As he walked by, he happens to pass by a bulletin with the numbers "114" inside a heart. As he was entering the classroom, his classmates lifted him up and said "The king is here! The king is here!"

"Hey guys, put me down!" Natsume commanded, so his classmates put him down.

"Hey Natsume, 3 more days and it will be 114!" One of his classmates exclaimed.

"Hey Natsume, Koji doesn't know what 114 means." One of his classmates called. Natsume put his bag first on his seat, and talked to the others.

"Koji, how come you don't know what "114" means?" Natsume asked his classmate Koji.

"What, what is it?" Koji asked.

"114 is a very special day! It's an event in our school where you can confess to the person you like "I love you, will you go out with me?" Natsume explained.

"And 114 is a good number!" Exclaimed one of his classmates. Then, he begins to write the numbers 114 on the blackboard. "Because you want the response iiyo (Ok in Japanese) exactly."

"But only one person can do it every year." Natsume said.

"Really? Could it be me?" Koji pointed to himself.

"No, Koji!" His other classmates replied.

"But why can't it be me?" Koji asked.

"Because it's not a good idea!" His classmates answered.

"If the person says 'yeah, I like you too,' then it's good. 'I like you...' and a bucket of flowers fall on top of you, and everyone will congratulate you as a nice couple. It will be the best high school memory. But, if you are denied, water falls from the top." Natsume explained.

"Somehow it reminds me of last year..." One of Natsume's classmates said. "Akira Kotani; he confessed to a 3rd year girl, and water fell down on top." Then, they took a look at Akira. "Ever since then, he's been addicted to bugs."

"Good morning!" Yukiko entered the room.

"Morning," her classmates replied. Then, Yukiko went towards Natsume.

"Natsume, I've heard about 114. Maybe I can have a chance to confess what I truly feel about you." Yukiko said to Natsume. "In that way, I'd know if you like me or not."

"Yukiko," Natsume thought.

"Oh!" Mikan clenched her fists, smoke was coming out of her ears-- she was mad, can you tell?

* * *

Natsume and Yukiko were having their lunch break. While they were eating, a girl was looking at them. Natsume saw her looking at him, so she went back eating with her friends. 

"Weird," Natsume whispered.

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked.

"I thought that girl was looking at me..." Natsume said. Then, Mikan glimpsed at the girl Natsume was talking about. The girl looked at Natsume again.

"I think she is..." Mikan replied.

"C'mon, you can do it. Go tell him!" One of her friends were saying to her as she continued to look at Natsume.

"Now what are they talking about?" Mikan asked.

"I don't know." Natsume replied. Then, the girl stood up, dusted her skirt, and went towards Natsume's table. She wanted to talk to Natsume, but she was nervous at first. Natsume looked towards her, but the girl was looking at her right.

"Um, you, you must be Natsume Hyuuga." The girl said to Natsume.

"Then who do you think I am? The ice cream man?" Natsume asked with a cold tone.

"I, I just dropped by to say..." Then, she bowed her head. "Hi,"

Mikan, Natsume, and Yukiko's sweat dropped as their reaction to the girl. "And you are..." Yukiko asked.

"Oh, I'm Sakura Yuki. I'm 16 years old, and I plan to confess to Natsume Hyuuga what I feel on 114. I just dropped by here so he could be aware of that." The girl introduced herself. She was very shy at first.

"I don't want to be rude but I plan to confess to Natsume what I feel about him on 114." Yukiko said to Sakura.

"But, I also want to confess my feelings towards Natsume on that very day too." Sakura said as she pointed her finger on her.

"Then, may the best girl win." Yukiko answered as she offered her hand for a shake. Sakura shook her hand too.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Mikan said to herself.

"Me too-- two girls fighting over me." Natsume replied.

"What did you say Natsume?" Yukiko asked.

"Oh, nothing." Natsume replied.

* * *

Natsume went straight home after school. He has so many problems to face. And yet, he has no time to celebrate-- wait... celebrate?

Natsume was lying down on his bed, with his hands supporting his head. He was thinking about what happened this afternoon.

"I've planned to confess my feelings towards you on 114 day. It doesn't matter if you will splash water on top of my head. What matters most is that I'll be able to know how you feel, and that you'll be honest." He remembered those words that Sakura said.

While Natsume was thinking about Sakura, Mikan was listening to the radio. Then, she heard the song "Happy Birthday" by "The Click Five." Hearing the song, she turned the volume up.

"Hey, I love this song!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, you like the song." Natsume said like he didn't care. "Could you lower the volume?! I'm in a middle of a problem here!"

"And speaking of happy birthday, when's your birthday Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"No..." Natsume replied.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Mikan asked once more.

"I don't tell others my birthday." Natsume answered.

"Why don't you tell others your birthday?" Mikan asked again.

"You really want to know? I just feel annoyed when I receive a gift and you'd say 'Oh, I've always wanted a present like this' or 'Thanks, I've been expecting this present.' It just makes me sick..." Natsume stated his feelings seriously. "And I hate cakes-- don't even talk about whipped cream."

"Don't worry Natsume! I won't give you a gift if you'd tell me your birthday." Mikan said.

"No..." Natsume replied.

"C'mon, please?!" Mikan asked.

"Never..." Natsume replied once more.

"C'mon, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please?!" Mikan held her hands together, begging as Natsume covered his ears with his pillow. Finally, he gave up.

"Could you pipe it down?!" Natsume threw a pillow on Mikan, and she began to land on the bed. Luckily, she took a hold of Natsume's hand, and Natsume fell. There, he was on top of her while she laid flat on the bed. They were both looking at their deep eyes. They blushed due to the state that they were in. They both admired each other so much. She loved him so much, but she's not sure if his eyes can tell the truth. After a few minutes, he stood up, and sat down on the bed. She did the same thing as him.

"Do you really want to know when is my birthday?" Natsume asked Mikan. Mikan nodded her head as her answer. "Okay, my birthday... is on... November... 27." Natsume said to Mikan.

"November 27..." Mikan thought, until... "TODAY?!!! Your birthday is today?! Let's celebrate!" Mikan was surprised to hear that Natsume's birthday was today!

"That baka, can't even keep secrets." Natsume said to himself.

"Seriously, your birthday's today?!" Mikan asked once more.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now don't tell anyone. Don't even bother to give me a gift." Natsume answered. "And also, I'm in a middle of a problem here because I can't pick if I should let flowers fall on top of that girl, or splash water on her face. i don't know what to do. 114 is in three days-- on Chinen Yuuri's birthday and the worst day of my life!"

"Why don't you toss a coin?" Mikan asked.

"Uh, okay. I'll give it a try." Natsume said as he took out his wallet and took out a coin. "Alright, the flower would be the heads, and the water would be the tails." Mikan nodded her head. Natsume tossed the coin, and it turned out to be--.

* * *

The next day, it was confirmed that Sakura Yuki will confess to Natsume Hyuuga what she feels on 114. Sakura was excited, while Natsme remains confused-- he can't make a decision because he's not sure of it.

Finally, it was 114 day and everything was set. The announcers prepared on what they're going to say. _"**Good morning students! It's 114 day, and someone's going to confess their love... and it's a girl! Please welcome our school's sweetheart, Sakura Yuki!" **_The announcer announced. Sakura Yuki appeared at the back. She walked up to the stage, and stood up under the two buckets.

_**"And now, this student is known all over Japan! He's a member of Hey Say JUMP, ad joined Johnny's during 2003. Please welcome our Prince Charming, Natsume Hyuuga!" **_The announcer said. They drew the curtains, and there appeared Natsume. He walked towards the stage.

_**"Alright, Natsume hold both of the strings." **_The announcer said to Natsume as Natsume held both of the strings tightly. _**"If you pull one of these strings, it can be either flowers or water. Will love start to bloom, or will it wither? Are you ready?" **_ The announcer asked the two. The two nodded as their reply. "_**Then let it begin!**_" The announcer announced.

Natsume was still thinking about his decision. Is he going to regret this for life? Will he be able to escape this? He doesn't love Sakura, but he pities her. As he was going to pull the string, Sakura wanted to say something.

"Yes," the announcer asked.

"Can I change?" Sakura asked.

"What do you mean? You love Natsume, don't you?" The announcer asked.

"That's what I thought. Then, I've realized that it was only fan love-- I've decided to pick Nanami Akira." Sakura stated.

"What?" the audience, the witnesses and the announcer was surprised. Natsume was also surprised. "Anyways, Natsume change!" The announcer said to Natsume.

Natsume was relieved by this, yet he doubted. It's really weird-- why would Sakura admit her true feelings to another guy? Anyways, back to the 114 business. Finally, Akira pulled a string, and flowers fell on top of Sakura.

"Ooh, we have a new couple here! Sakura Yuki and Nanami Akira, congratulations!" The announcer announced. Mikan and Natsume on the other hand, are happy for the new couple, and happy that they were not able to hurt anyone's feelings.

* * *

Classes were dismissed at the end of the day. While Natsume was heading back home, Sakura was with him.

"What were you going to pick if ever I didn't pick Nanami Akira?" Sakura asked Natsume.

"It's a secret, and I won't tell you." Natsume replied.

"C'mon, could you give me a clue?" Sakura asked.

"No..." Natsume replied.

"Actually, when I and Mikan were tossing up the coin, it landed on heads, and it means flower. I should have picked flowers because I care for Sakura more than my happiness." Natsume thought.

END OF CHAPTER...

* * *

_So, how was Chapter 12??? Well, it sucks, doesn't it? Anyways, I would be able to update soon if I could get 5 or more reviews. But to make sure, here's a preview of the next chapter:_

Name of chapter: The Battle of the Bands

"I have another name for HSJ. Horny, Sucks at JUMP-ing, am I right?" Ryosuke Hiru, the leader of the band "PRINCE Boyz" said.

"You always wanted to win "The Battle of the Bands." And yet, you lose. Why don't you go back to your castles and be with your princesses?" Kei asked them.

"Natsume, I have a confession to make. That Ryosuke Hiru was from Niigata and was my boyfriend when I was 14 years old." Mikan whispered to Natsume.

"You know what, I don't care if-- WHAT?! You've dated Ryosuke Hiru?!" Natsume asked Mikan surprisingly.

_Interested to know the next chapter??? Therefore, I need reviews so I would be able to update soon. And I'm sorry because I need to settle some things in school. So please be patient!_

_I'll update as soon as I can!_

_Love Hell Rocket... BLAST OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _


	13. The Battle of the Bands!

_Okie, I introduce to you, Chapter 13 of this story..._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice... But I wish I did! And the HSJ here are only fictional... but in real life, they're there... Understood??? Very well then...**

**Chapter 13 - The Battle of the Bands!**

**Mikan's POV**

"I don't understand... I thought that he's just part of my past now... But it turns out that I'd see him once more! I'm lost in this eternal nightmare!" I, Mikan Sakura, panicked. "It's just so weird. Every night I have the same dream about him. I need help Natsume!" I was over reacting, you can tell. It's because of one good reason I'd like to discuss a little later.

Natsume was doing his homework-- What? Did I just saw him doing his homework? Unbelievable... it's very awkward. I asked him why isn't he in need of help?

"It's because Hey Say JUMP is joining the battle of the bands. And I promised my mom that I would get an A so I could perform along with them." Natsume replied while writing the answers.

"Oh," I answered in amazement. "What's that?"

Natsume gave a sigh, and turned his seat pointing in my direction. "The battle of the bands is a special day in which every band in Japan would fight with their best song, and you get to compete with the other bands. Unfortunately, it's junior-to-junior and senior-to-senior. It means that Hey Say JUMP won't be able to fight against KAT-TUN, Arashi, NEWS and the other seniors." Natsume replied with disappointment.

"Then could you give me an example of a band who is a junior?" I asked.

"PRINCE Boyz." Natsume replied with a cold one as usual.

"PRINCE Boyz?" I asked like I had no idea about them-- but really! I don't know them.

"Yeah, their acronym stands for: **Perfect, Right, Important, Nice, Cute, Excellent Boyz. **They're horrible people." Natsume told me. "Especially that Ryosuke Hiru."

I paused for a while after Natsume said that "Ryosuke Hiru." I was filled with anxiety-- if Natsume's going to be in the battle of the bands, then there's a possibility that-.

"Natsume, you shouldn't-!" I cried to Natsume. He was surprised, and his eyes were looking at me.

"I shouldn't do what?" Natsume asked.

"Uh," I said his for a while. "You shouldn't pressure yourself." I answered, unsure about my answer. "Take your time in doing your assignment." I patted him on his back after. Then, he started to doubt something about me.

"Something's wrong..." Natsume said. I widened my eyes-- would he discover it?

"What's wrong?" I asked, pretending that I don't know what he's talking about. I was looking at both ways, until I saw his crimson eyes looking towards me. I stared at his deep crimson eyes. Of course, I felt guilty until I had the courage to speak the truth.

"Well..." I said, until Yoshi opened the door.

"O-nee-chan!" Yoshi ran towards Natsume, knelt down, and held his hands together. "Please bring me to the battle of the bands!" He asked, squeezing his small eyes.

Natsume gave a sigh. Yoshi took a peak on Natsume to see if he'll be rejected or not. "Yoshi, the last time I brought you to the battle of the bands you stepped on Kame's foot and he wasn't able to dance, you entered Jun Matsumoto's dressing room and he wasn't able to perform because he was fearing you might do it again; Yamapi was so mad because you ate his food. Yoshi, whenever you join me there, bad luck comes. And I'm being scolded for the mess you made."

Natsume went near Yoshi. "I don't want that to happen again. And the best possibility is for you to not come, understand?"

"Demo (but) I want to go to the concert!" Yoshi cried.

"You're still too young to go to there." Natsume replied with a sharp tone.

"But I'm twelve-- Ryu-chan gets to go there! And I went there years ago!" Yoshi shouted.

"Ryutaro sings there, and you bring bad luck. Maybe because of you, one of our members won't be performing and it's all your fault. Yoshi, why don't you think about others first?" Natsume asked.

"But-."

"I am not changing my mind... now get out of my room." Natsume commanded. Yoshi frowned and was sick of his brother. He marched down to his room, mad at Natsume while Natsume fixed his things. I was worried, since I haven't saw the brothers fighting like that.

"Natsume," I said in a low voice.

"What?" Natsume responded.

"Does Yoshi always 'scare' the singers away?" I asked.

"About a hundred times actually. And I'm the one to blame for his mess. Doesn't it sound unfair?" Natsume asked me.

"Well yeah but wasn't that too much?" Once again, I asked.

"C'mon, scaring the singers once is nice, but more than once is enough. He should be self-disciplined. In that way, he'll be able to go to the battle of the bands." Natsume ended the conversation. I began to think after.

"Ryosuke Hiru... why does that name sound familiar?" I asked myself. Then, I had a flashback, back when I was 14.

FLASHBACK:

"You--! How dare you! I can't believe it!!! What are you doing to that girl?!" Mikan asked Ryosuke.

"I was only giving her artificial respiration because she had an asthma attack." Ryosuke answered Mikan.

"Yeah right! I trusted you, I loved you! I can't believe it that you'd do this to me!" Mikan's tears overflowed. She clenched her fists, and she was very mad. "I, I, I don't want to see you again!" Mikan ran away after.

"Mikan, no!" Ryosuke shouted, but he tripped over. He looked back, and saw 'her' holding his ankle.

"Finally, you broke up. Now, you're mine." The girl said, but Ryosuke ran as fast as he could to follow Mikan. Unfortunately, Mikan got lost.

It was raining heavily that night. She found a place to stay for a while. The moon served as her light, and tears continued to pour on her rosy cheeks. As she continued to cry, she saw a heavenly-form. It was a girl, and she went towards Mikan. Mikan's eyes widened-- she can't believe it. Tears stopped as she looked at her beautiful face. Then, her face was seen. Mikan cried her tears of joy.

"Mom," Mikan mumbled. The form smiled as Mikan stood up and gave her a hug. Then, they let go.her mother smiled at her, caressed her cheek, and offered her handkerchief. Mikan once again looked at her mothers face. She accepted the gift, and they hugged once again.

It happens that Mikan was dreaming, but she was under shelter.

"Was it a dream?" Mikan asked herself. Then, she stretched her arms and found a handkerchief in her hand. She read the characters on it, saying; "Aishiteru, my little girl."

END OF FLASHBACK...

* * *

**Normal POV**

It was 2:00 am; Natsume was already sleeping, while our brunette was still awake. She gazed at the blue moon shining on her. As she continued to watch it, she let go of a teardrop. She began to think; "Ryosuke..." Then, she had another flashback.

**FLASHBACK**

"Me too," Mikan said. "I can't believe Ryosuke would cheat on me." The girl she was talking to was none other than the sister of the girl whom Mikan thought was cheating with Ryosuke.

"Oh Mikan, I have to tell you the truth!" The sister said. "Juno likes Ryosuke, but Ryosuke doesn't have feelings for her. One night, Juno told me that she and Ryosuke would go out for a while to tell Ryosuke something important. Then, she told me her plan that she's going to pretend to have asthma attack. She also invited you so you and Ryosuke will break up."

Mikan's eyes widened. "So you mean that Ryosuke was telling the truth?" Mikan asked. The other girl nodded her head as her answer. Mikan stood up. "I need to see Ryosuke now!" Mikan ran to the door, then she stopped by her friend's call.

"Mikan, Ryosuke already left for Tokyo!" Her friend called. Mikan turned around.

"What?" Mikan asked, clueless about the situation.

"His father's company is moving to Tokyo. Ryosuke can no longer stay here at Niigata." Her friend told her. Mikan's eyes were filled with tears. She fell on her knees after. Her friend ran towards her.

"Mikan, are you okay?" Her friend asked.

"Ryosuke, Ryosuke..." Mikan mumbled. Then, she shouted; "Ryosuke!"

**END OF FLASHBACK...**

Back to the real world, Mikan didn't show to Natsume that she was crying. She just feels ashamed of herself.

"Ryosuke, I'm sorry." Mikan whispered while holding her hands together. She continued to cry through the rest of the night.

* * *

The next day, the HSJ went to the dance room to study their steps and practice to sing their song. They'll be singing **"Ultra Music Power." **

_Jumping to my dream  
Setsunai Kono kokoro de (On this sad earth and heart)  
Fighting for my dream  
Taiyou Dakishimete (Hug the sun)_

_Shinjite Irunda (I believe)  
Akira menainda (Never give up)  
Hitori ja nai sa (I am not alone)_

_Lalalalalala  
Higashii no sora eto (To the east sky)  
Lalalalalala  
Ashita wo tsuka mae ni iku no sa (We will catch on tomorrow)_

_Kaze wo Kire (With the wind)  
We can try,fly high!_

_J Johnny's, U Ultra, M Music, P Power_

After rehearsing, a group of boys entered the dancing room. They were really cool. As they entered, Natsume already recognized his face-- that Ryosuke Hiru. Natsume continued to wipe his face with a towel, and saw the PRINCE Boyz standing in front of them.

"What are you doing here, Hiru?" Natsume asked. The leader looked at his back for a while, then he said his answer.

"We were just here to demonstrate to you the song that we will be performing. We kinda revived it from KAT-TUN." Ryosuke Hiru, the leader of the PRINCE Boyz, said.

"What do you want?" Yuuri asked.

"Oh, it's peepsquick! Hey!" Ryosuke said as Yuuri gave them an evil look. "Anyways, we have a new name for you Hey Say JUMP. Horny Sucks at JUMPing. Am I right?" Ryosuke asked the rest of the group.

"We may have the same name but we don't have the same personality." Ryosuke Yamada fought back.

"Yeah, you always wanted to win the battle of the bands. And yet, you lose. Why don't you go back to your castles and be with your princesses?" Kei asked.

"You know, you don't have your charming point anymore. Who cares if your hands are as soft as a girls. And maybe you're gay. (Sorry for the Inoo-chan fans!)" Ryosuke Hiru replied.

"You're evil." Natsume gave them an icy stare.

"Well thank you of course." Ryosuke answered.

"Who is this guy? He's not the Ryosuke I once knew. But he's the Ryosuke before-- when we were 14. Oh, this is all my fault. His personality changed because of me! Oh, I should tell Natsume the truth." Mikan thought.

"Natsume, I have a confession to make." Mikan whispered.

"Not now, Mikan." Natsume replied.

"But Natsume, this is important. That guy Ryosuke was from Niigata." Mikan said.

"What do I care?" Natsume asked.

"He's from Niigata and I dated him." Mikan said as she hid herself.

"Look Mikan, I don't have time for-- wait, what did you just said?" Natsume asked Mikan.

"That I've dated Ryosuke Hiru..." Mikan replied.

"You dated Ryosuke Hiru?" Natsume asked.

"Hey Natsume, who are you talking to? Yourself?" Ryosuke yelled.

"Oh yeah, let's see how you perform." Natsume said.

"Very well then," Ryosuke said as they insert the minus one tape. Then, they've prepared to sing their song revival of "Keep the Faith" by KAT-TUN.

_Wagamama ittetakedo (Before, you were speaking selfishly)  
kokonara yo baby ibasho ga atashii (Here you know baby you could belong)  
shinjiru koto, kuchi de ietemo kizutsuku kara (It's ossible to be hurt even when you can say what you believe)  
_

_Chiisana koe de yasashisa sagashi aruki (So quietly you traveled in search of kindness)  
tsukareta hane de shigami kon deiru (Now you're crouching here resting your tired wings)  
_

_No no no, you show me the faith  
kanarazu I'll keep it for you (I'll definitely keep it for you)  
Hitori ja ashita miushinau kara (Alone, we'll lose sight of tomorrow)  
hade ni sakebu no sa Keep the Faith (We'll shout this out loud so keep the faith!)  
_

_Tekinashi fukanou mo nashi (With no enemies and no impossibilities)  
tobasuze moeagare honoo (We'll fly on in high gear, and fuel on the flames)  
Tsumaranee mainichi nukedasu ze (We'll slip out of these boring days)  
Katai yakusoku sa Keep the Faith! (It's a solid promise so keep the faith!)  
_

"They're good," Ryutaro murmured. The HSJ looked at him, then he said; "Good at nothing!" Finally, the performance ended.

"Now, what can you say about our song?" Ryosuke asked HSJ.

"It's not an original song. You just revived it from KAT-TUN. You should have your own song!" Daiki shouted.

"Well, it stated in the rule book of 'The Battle of the Bands' that you can revive other songs. I'm so sorry but you're going to lose!" Ryosuke shouted at them, then the PRINCE Boyz left.

"What horrible people." Mikan said.

"Speaking of horrible, you told me that you've dated Ryosuke Hiru. What's up with you two guys?" Natsume asked Mikan.

"Oh, about us? No, none! There's nothing between us! Nothing, nothing, nothing!" Mikan lied. Natsume raised his left eyebrow. Then, Mikan told the truth.

"Alright, I'll tell you the truth. Me and Ryosuke were dating-- but we're not actually boyfriend and girlfriend. I broke up with him because I thought that he was kissing another woman, but it turned out that woman had her plan. Before I was able to say sorry, he left Niigata with his family going to Tokyo. And that's my story. But I think I still like him." Mikan confessed.

"Achoo," Natsume sneezed. "You shouldn't tell me your mushy stuffs about that Ryosuke guy. It makes me wanna puke."

"Yeah right, maybe you're just jealous." Mikan replied.

"No, I'm just saying; how can you date a horrible man like him?" Natsume asked Mikan.

"Actually, he was kinda sweet, cute, funny and nice... He was a dream boy! I think that's every girl's dream!" Mikan replied, while this made Natsume more jealous.

"Alright, alright. That's enough!" Natsume said.

"Are you jealous Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah right, why would I be jealous of that horrible guy?" Natsume asked.

"Hmm, you don't need to be jealous Natsume because I don't have any feelings for Ryosuke anymore because you captured my heart." Mikan said as she hugged Natsume. Natsume blushed after this.

* * *

Finally, the battle of the bands has begun.

_**Here's Arashi with their latest single, "Step and Go," **_The announcer announced, and Arashi performed their song.

The HSJ were really nervous. They released a new single, and they'll be performing it tonight. Natsume on the other hand was nervous too, yet he didn't let the members and Mikan know.

On the other hand, Yoshi, Natsume's brother, happens to sneak out and enter the concert.

While he was passing by, the guard blocked him.

"Hey, you got any tickets?" The guard asked. Then, Yoshi saw two girls.

"Um, I'm with her!" Yoshi pointed at the two girls. The guards turned around and saw the two girls. He called the two, and asked if Yoshi was with them. Unfortunately, Yoshi entered without tickets, and with the crowd, the guards lost him.

One of the guards pulled out their walkie talkies and said; "We need back-up. There's a 12 year old boy on the lose."

Yoshi ran with all his might, and went backstage. Then, he saw his brother.

"Uh oh..." Yoshi whispered. Then, when Natsume turned around, he saw his little brother. Yoshi waved at him, and he ran to catch him. Yoshi ran too.

"You're in big trouble Yoshi! Wait until I tell mom!" Natsume called Yoshi. Then, Yoshi bumped on Ryosuke Hiru, the leader of PRINCE Boyz.

Natsume stopped and saw Yoshi on top of Ryosuke.

"Oh, can somebody help me with this dweeb!" Ryosuke called. Natsume helped his brother stand up.

"Just the person I thought-- Natsume Hyuuga. Your brother's too clumsy. Tell him to not bump onto me again!" Ryosuke said to Natsume. Yoshi was so mad, he went near to Ryosuke to have a talk.

"You know what, you're not very nice!" Yoshi yelled.

"I don't care..." Ryosuke replied. Yoshi then stepped on Ryosuke's foot so hard! Ryosuke's foot ached after.

"Yoshi!" Natsume called.

"What? I was just teaching him a lesson!" Yoshi shouted.

Natsume went near his brother. "You're lucky!"

"What?" Yoshi was confused.

"He's one of our enemies, and you just stepped on his foot." Natsume said. "Don't you know what that means?"

"You're not mad at me?" Yoshi asked.

"No, it might mean that we're DISQUALIFIED!" Natsume answered. "I already told you not to come here because they already set up a rule that if you hurt a contestant, you will be held responsible and you'll be disqualified."

"But... I'm sorry!" Yoshi said.

"Oh well, goodbye battle of the bands. We'll never win anyway." Natsume replied as Yoshi looked at Ryosuke.

"Ryosuke, are you okay?" One of the members asked.

"Yeah, I can still dance." Ryosuke replied. Yoshi heard this, and told his brother the news.

"Did you hear that brother? Ryosuke's not yet quitting. Which means, you're not disqualified!" Yoshi jumped for joy.

"Really?" Natsume asked.

"See for yourself," Yoshi replied as Ryosuke went near to Natsume.

"Guess my brother's foot can't even hurt your foot." Natsume said.

"Hey, I'm no quitter!" Ryosuke answered Natsume.

* * *

_**Now, please welcome PRINCE Boyz for their single; "Keep the Faith!" **_The announcer announced. The crowd jumped for joy. They kept yelling and yelling.

_Dakara, chikaku ni... (That's why, close to you)  
_

_No no no, you show me the faith  
Kanarazu I'll keep it for you (I'll definitely keep it for you)  
Hitori ja ashita miushinau kara (Alone, we'll lose sight of tomorrow so)  
Hade ni sakebu no sa Keep the Faith (We'll shout this out loud so Keep the faith)  
_

_Tekinashi fukanou mo nashi (With no enemies and no impossibilities)  
Tobasuze moeagare hono (We'll fly on in high gear, and fuel on the flames)  
Tsumaranee mainichi nukedasu ze (We'll slip out out of these boring days)  
Katai yakusokasu Keep the Faith (It's a solid promise so Keep the Faith!)  
_

_yume mite taorete tachiagare (We dream and we fall down, but get right back up)  
Subete kakeru no sa Keep the faith! (We're going to bet it all on this so keep the faith!)_

_**That was PRINCE Boyz with their single, Keep the Faith. Next, we have Hey! Say! JUMP to perform their latest single, SHINGITAI! **_The crowd shouted and screamed and cheered for Hey Say JUMP especially with their latest single, Shingitai (It's true! Hey Say JUMP has a new single named Shingitai!)

_Michi wa tsuzuku me no mae wa michi da (A road continues before my eyes is the road)  
Doko made tsuzuku sore wa michi da (How long does it continue, that is unknown)  
Ikusen no monogatari ga umareta (Lots of stories have been born)  
Ikusen no hoshi ga na tsukerareta (Lots of stars have been named)  
_

_Shiruku roodo kurosu roodo flow (Silk road, cross road, Flow)  
Shirokuro demo kuroshiro demo Go (Even if it's black-and-white or black-and-white, go)  
Hateshinai sora no mashita ni tachi (Standing right below the endless sky)  
Never ending na yume tachi (The never ending dreams)  
_

_Megaroporisu manyou no hana (Megalopolis, many flowers)  
Sakimidate kosou no tawaa (Bloom all over, high rise towers)  
Machi wa sude ni kono rizumu wo tori (The city is already into this rhythm)  
Koko kara hajimaru aratana sutorii (The new story starts from here)  
Mada dare mo ashiato tsukete nai (Nobody has track up yet)  
Mada dare mo odotta koto no nai (Nobody has ever danced before)  
Maatarashii kono michi no ue de (On this brand new road)  
Hajimeyou ze We dance we dancE (Let's start, we dance we dance)  
_

_Kimi no koe ga kikoeru (I hear your voice)  
Konna nimo atsuku naru (I get this much hot)  
Nanika ga kawari hajimeru (Something is going to change)  
Nee aishitemo ii darou (Can i be in love with you?)  
_

_Chorus: Kokoro toki hanate (Set your mind free)  
Waza wo tokisumase (Sharpen the technique well)  
Karada juu kara (With the power )  
Waki agaru chikaru de (Risen from your body)  
Tenkuu wo kakero (Run about in the sky)  
Kaze yori mo hayaku (Faster than wind)  
Shinwa yo koko ni ima  
Shin gi tai (mind-technique-body) _

_Itsuno hika subete no nazo ga tokete (someday when all the mysteries and)  
Oorora sae kimi no tame ni yukuri to hiraki (even the aurora slowly opens for you and)  
Taiyou sae sotto umi ni koishitemo (even the sun gently falls in love with the ocean)  
Kimi wa misuteriasu de itte hoshii (I want you to be still mysterious)  
_

_--Repeat Chorus--_

_**After a few moments, the judges have already chosen. After the seniors, here are the Juniors! 2nd place goes to Ai Kimi! And now, who do you think would win 1st place? And who will be the champion? **_

_**The 1st place goes to... PRINCE Boyz! And the champion is... HEY SAY JUMP!!! **_The announcer announced. The three singers got their awards and bowed. The HSJ went to PRINCE Boyz.

"Who's the loser now?" Keito asked them. They just walked away as their answer.

"Natsume, your performance was really cool!" Mikan said.

"Thanks, but I saw you dancing as well." Natsume took a look at Ryosuke. "So, are you planning to say goodbye to him?"

It took a while before Mikan could answer, until; "Neh, I won't."

"Why?" Natsume asked.

"I think it's better if he didn't know. We'll just forgive and forget." Mikan replied.

"Okay, I'll just look for Yoshi." Natsume said to Mikan. Mikan saw Ryosuke walking, so she followed him. She pulled out a letter. She left it at the table where Ryosuke was eating. While Ryosuke was eating, he saw a letter. He was curious, so he read it.

It wrote:

_Ryosuke, this is Mikan. it's been a long time since we haven't talked to each other. Well, all I can say is that I'm fine. I'm sorry that I didn't believe you. I was going to say sorry, but you already went to Tokyo. I hope you'll forgive me._

_Mikan_

Ryosuke smiled at the letter. "Mikan, I'm sorry, and I forgive you." He whispered.

* * *

_So, how's Chapter 13??? Is it okay??? Sorry for the late update because of school... and I will be having my exams on March 3, 4, 5, and 6. Please review and here's a preview of the next chapter._

"Mikan, what are you doing?" Natsume asked.

"It's a secret... I won't tell." Mikan replied.

"C'mon, you can't hide the truth from me." Natsume said.

"Alright, I'll give you a clue. It's a gift for you on Christmas. I will be making Yoshi too!" Mikan answered.

_Interested to know the next chapter??? Therefore, I need 5 or more reviews so I can update soon, and your patience as well. Chapter 14 will be updated as soon as possible._

_I'll update as soon as I can,  
Love Hell Rocket D _

_  
_

* * *


	14. Meri Kurisumasu Mikan!

_First of all, I would like to dedicate this story to you all readers, especially _**-SerenityAkista**-_. This chapter will serve as my graduation gift for you..._

_And those who reviewed chapter 13: Crazyandproud344, Kimiko Sakura, Starangel02, AnimeloverXP, Miu the Princess of Nature, Irumi Kanzaki, -SerenityAkista-, Dominiqueanne, Cutenatsumexmikan, 090MikanxNatsume090, helltishLOVe, Princess Diana (I've seen you've found my account, Diana!), Sakura-Hime18 and the others whom I haven't mentioned, _**Thank You Very Much**

_And last, but not the least, I would like to thank _**YOU!!!** _If it wasn't for you, this story wouldn't be a success and I won't be discouraged of writing._

_------------------------------------------_

_Domo Arigatou Gozaimashita  
Xie Xie Nin  
Gahm sa Hahm ni Da  
Maraming Salamat  
Grazie  
Merci  
Muchas Gracias  
Spasibah  
dhanyavAd  
Thank You Very Much_

_------------------------------------------_

_Love Hell Rocket... BLAST OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, but there's a chance that I can (Joke! LOL XDDD) And HSJ here are fictional; anything about them that I've mentioned here are not true except some facts like the single, SHINGITAI!**

**Chapter 14 - Meri Kurisumasu Mikan!!!**

_Please vote in the polls at my profile. They're my future ideas/stories. Decide what's the best! You can pick up to 2._

Voting ends at: March 10 2008.

----------

----------

----------

----------

----------

----------

----------

----------

----------

----------

_"You better watch out; you better not cry; you better not pout; I'm telling you why! Santa Claus is coming to town!" _You can sense it was Christmas-- the most wonderful time of the year. The air was filled with Christmas joy! Everyone's happy, and deserves this season... because you might find someone crawling down your chimney sweep!

Mikan was doing something while her beloved Natsume lies down on his bed, reading his manga book. Both of them were thinking the same thing; "What present can I give?"

Mikan thought of her present already-- she was making a scarf for her and Natsume to warm the both of them. Natsume hasn't thought of what gift he can give for Mikan. He noticed the brunette, doing something.

"Hey," Natsume called Mikan.

"Hmm," Mikan responded.

"What are you making?" Natsume asked.

"Your gift." Mikan replied. Natsume was surprised, he crawled at the edge of the bed to see what Mikan's doing. Mikan noticed this so she hid her gift.

"Hey, you could at least show it to me." Natsume reprimanded.

"Hey, this is my gift for you. You're so naive! I'm also making Yoshi one." Mikan replied.

"Tch," Natsume crossed his arms. While Mikan was humming Christmas songs, Natsume stole a look from her. He wanted to know what gift would Mikan want for Christmas.

"Um Mikan," Natsume called

"Yeah," Mikan responded.

"What gift would you like for your birthday?" Natsume asked. Mikan stopped on what she's doing; her eyes widened, and she was in some kind of shock.

"Me," Mikan murmured. Then, she showed a fake smile. "Oh nothing at all! You're my Christmas gift Natsume!"

Natsume doubted Mikan's smile; he can feel that she was in grief. Natsume sighed after. "C'mon Mikan, what do you want?"

Mikan gave a deep sigh. "I just want to see grandpa and Hotaru. I'd like to say goodbye to them properly. Because of the earthquake, I died and I wasn't able to say farewell."

"So you miss them," Natsume said. Mikan nodded her head as her answer. Then, Natsume stood up. "Good thing HSJ will be performing in Niigata soon. I guess your Christmas present would be late. Santa Claus is too busy."

"What?" Mikan asked, taking her eyes away from the floor. Natsume looked back, and said; "I said Santa Claus will be delivering your present late, you baka! We'll be having a tour at Niigata, then you can see your grandpa and your best friend. Everyone's happy after."

"Natsume, you don't need to grant my Christmas wish. I'm completely content of what I have! Especially when god granted my dream." Mikan said.

"Hey, it's Christmas. If you don't celebrate it, maybe the one granting your wish would be very mad and burn you in hell." Natsume replied.

"Stop scaring me like that!" Mikan cried.

"Fine! But whether you like it or not I'll be going to Niigata and you'll see your family!" Natsume shouted.

"I said I don't need it!" Mikan fought back.

"Why don't you take a look at yourself cause you're miserable?!" Natsume shouted.

"Why do you care so much about me?!!!"

"It's because I lo-." Natsume stopped.

"What?!" Mikan asked. Natsume paused for a while. He almost confessed his feelings! Then, they heard the door opening. Yoshi appeared and said; "Nee-chan, dinner's ready."

"I'll be eating dinner." Natsume replied as he hurriedly went out of his room.

_"That Natsume! I already told him I don't need anything for Christmas. And yet, he still wants to grant my wish. Anyways, I am very grateful that I have Natsume around. It seems that he cared for me in such way. He wants me to be happy always." _Mikan thought, curving her lip.

* * *

"Hey Natsume, why don't you go caroling with Yukiko?" Natsume's mother asked. 

"Yukiko's cancer worsened. She needs to be taken to the US to recover. Too bad she's spending Christmas at the hospital." Natsume replied with a sad tone.

"Hey mom, why don't we join him in our trio?" Yoshi shared his idea.

"Yeah Yoshi," Natsume's mom looked at Natsume. "C'mon Natsume, you're a good singer as well."

"No thanks, I want to be alone for now." Natsume replied while climbing the stairs to his room. He went inside, and lied down. He might be in a bad mood. He gave a deep sigh.

"Why are you in a bad mood?" Mikan appeared from nowhere. Natsume looked in both directions, and he saw Mikan the ghost. "First you were in a mood for Christmas. Then you suddenly feel bad after? Does your food have prawns?"

"We won't be serving prawns if I'm allergic to shrimp." Natsume whispered. "You baka, just don't bother me. I'm in a bad mood."

"It's about Yukiko huh?" Mikan asked anxiously. Natsume paused for a while, then he covered his face with a pillow.

"Natsume," Mikan tried to talk to Natsume.

"Just don't bother me. Yukiko's having chemotherapy and radiation. There's a possibility that she'd--."

"She'd what?" Mikan asked once more, being curious. Natsume gave another deep sigh, and removed the pillow on his face.

"She'd lose her hair soon. And I heard from her parents that she might die." Natsume answered. "I just wished she'd survive." Mikan worried about Natsume and Yukiko. Then, she thought of a plan to cheer Natsume up.

"Natsume, you know you can't give up yet!!!" Mikan yelled unexpectedly. Natsume was curious on what the 'baka' was doing, so he watched her do her expected tactics. "You're the one who told me to reach out, fight, and jump to your dream! You're the one who reminded me to never give up! Have hope in Yukiko; have hope that she'll survive the hardships she's facing! Yukiko knows that you're supporting her, so give her your support!"

Natsume showed a slight smile. "You baka; you think that you can outsmart me?"

"Well sometimes people who get straight As can be a baka. But when it comes to mental problems, you give me inspiration Natsume. Every song you sing makes me want to say; "Never give up in following your dream!" Every move you dance reminds me of the things life can be! Your inspiring words make me wanna say; "Hey, Natsume said to never give up and he was able to make his dream come true!" Where's that Natsume? The Natsume who cheers up the weak, the hopeless, the miserable and the needy." Mikan explained her reasons.

"You're a good ghost Mikan." Natsume said to himself.

"Well, what do you think? Yukiko knows that you're supporting her. So show her your support!" Mikan said as she makes a sign; she clench her fist and located it on her left shoulder. "Keep," she said. Then, she moves it at her right shoulder. "The," she said once more. Then the finale; she raised her hand in the air. "Faith! Keep the Faith Natsume!"

Natsume showed a smile after. He threw a pillow at the smiling Mikan.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Mikan cried.

"One; for being a baka. Two; for cheering me up and three... Thank you." Natsume replied. Mikan thought that she'd be thrown again by another pillow, but when she heard the words 'thank you,' she opened her eyes.

"What?" Mikan was puzzled.

"You cheer me up Mikan." Natsume answered.

_"Ever since you came Mikan, my days were brighter." _Natsume thought as he reminisced the memories of him and Mikan. _"Every morning your 'ohayo(s)' can be irritating though, but I know there's a main purpose for you being here on earth. You sacrificed heaven for your dream of meeting me. I've been a jerk sometimes, but you coped with it. I might as well make your stay here on earth happy. Mikan, I have no idea about your past... but I know you're god's gift for me-- my guardian angel. But somehow, I can't admit my true feelings for you..." _

* * *

_"Jingle bells, jingle bells,"  
"Jingle all the way..."_

**"Meri Kurisumasu!!!" **Mikan was excited for Christmas. Though she won't be receiving any gifts, she's excited to present one for Natsume-- a scarf to warm them both together.

"Natsume," The sweet tone of her voice was heard as she whispered on his ear. Then, "It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" she yelled. Natsume was alarmed by this. His eyes widened and he covered his face with a pillow.

"Go back to sleep you busu (ugly woman)" Natsume said. Mikan gasped as her reaction to Natsume's reply.

"Natsume, it's Christmas! You should be kinder to me." Mikan reprimanded.

"Then what should I call you? Polka, strawberries, baka..." Natsume said. Mikan growled after.

"Just call me by my first name 'Mikan'." Mikan answered.

"Alright Mikan. Now, why don't you do something while I stay here in my bed for one more hour?" Natsume said like he was being insulted by Mikan's greeting.

"You're mean!" Mikan cried. "I just want to present my gift for you."

"There's time for that later. Now let me get some sleep." Natsume replied as he faced the other side of his bed, closing his crimson eyes. Mikan's happy face turned into a frown.

_"Why isn't Natsume excited about my gift for him? Could it be that he won't like it?" _Mikan thought.

"Look," Natsume said this firmly. This caught Mikan's attention. "It's not that I don't like your present, but will you care to look at the time? And outside?"

Mikan looked at Natsume's clock; it was 6:45 am. She looked outside and she noticed that the sun hasn't shined yet.

"Oh," Mikan said to herself.

"Now, I'll open your gift for me later. I'll just continue sleeping." Natsume replied.

"But would you care if you'd just open my gift now? O-negai?" Mikan requested. It took so long before Natsume could reply Mikan. But he gave a sigh and he sat down on his bed.

"Alright let's open your present." Natsume said. Mikan's frown turned into a sunny smile which can melt all the snow away. She put her present for Natsume in front of him. She was so happy. Natsume gulped at first, then he opened his gift. It turned out to be a scarf-- with a picture on the middle of it. There was a heart on the middle, and on its sides were a black cat and an angel's halo. Natsume took the time to stare at Mikan's gift. She made it with her own hands. It's truly the best gift he had ever received.

"So, do you like it?" Mikan asked.

"No... I loved it." Natsume replied. "Now, I need to grant your Christmas gift of seeing your grandparents."

"Really? When?" The eager Mikan asked.

"On January 10. Can you wait for that long?" Natsume asked. Mikan nodded her head as her answer. She was so happy! Natsume looked at Mikan's lovely face as she smiled continuously. Yep, he was falling in love with her.

* * *

_"January 10"_

"Natsume, how come HSJ would be holding a tour in winter?" Mikan asked Natsume. They were inside a vehicle already.

"Well, our last tour in Niigata was postponed since an earthquake occurred. And the HSJ should be holding their concert now or else their fans would be mad. Very mad!" Natsume replied.

"Oh... okay!" Mikan answered as she does the sign again. "Keep the Faith!"

After a few hours from Tokyo, they've arrived at Niigata. The HSJ stayed in two rooms; one room for HS7 and the other room was for HS BEST. Natsume will stay at the other room with the Hey Say BEST.

The next day, the mall tour has started. They've sang, danced, and many other more. Then finally, they've decided to look around. This was Natsume's chance and so as Mikan's.

They took a private vehicle going to Mikan's house. Mikan showed the directions as Natsume told the driver. While they were traveling, Mikan saw her old school. The school she used to study. She took glance of it, and a single teardrop flowed. As they were getting farther, Mikan saw her old friends. They looked so happy, but they'll never forget their friend Mikan. Finally, they've reached their destination; Mikan's house.

The front yard was huge; it had flowers, trees and many other plants. Also, their house was only a hut. The kitchen was outside and the technology was poor. Though it was like that, Mikan was really content of what she have. While they were walking, Mikan's grandpa appeared.

"Sir!" Natsume called Mikan's grandpa. He looked at his right and saw Natsume waving at him.

"Could it be?" Mikan's grandpa said to himself.

* * *

"I can't believe that a member of Johnny's would be here. It's so unexpected!" Mikan's grandpa said as he was serving tea. 

"Well, expect the unexpected..." Natsume replied as he drank the cup of tea he was holding.

"I heard there was a visitor from Johnny's." A voice from nowhere called. Then, she entered the house with a strange invention. Yep, it was none other than Hotaru Imai, Mikan's best friend.

"Hotaru, what's that?" Grandpa asked Hotaru. He sweat dropped after.

"This might look like a vacuum cleaner but it isn't. It's my latest invention. This is invention number 156 - Ghost Catcher. This can detect any ghosts, vampires, or any paranormal objects." Hotaru explained. She turned her invention on after. Then, as she was pointing it around the house, it happens to detect a paranormal object near Natsume.

"Does that mean Natsume's a paranormal?" Grandpa asked.

"No, there's something paranormal near Natsume. I'll just find out what's her form." Hotaru said as she computed for the identity of this paranormal object. While she was computing, Mikan was thinking very deep thoughts.

_"I see my pictures hung there. I guess grandpa missed me so much. But good thing that he's able to work. And Hotaru, everyday she makes a new invention just to escape her sadness of losing me. I guess I wasn't ready yet." _Mikan thought.

After a few minutes of computing whose identity it was, Hotaru was shocked. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened a small opening.

"This can't be... How can she remain here?" Hotaru said as Mikan and Natsume smiled. "Mikan," Hotaru wore her 'ghost glasses' invention to see Mikan.

"Hi Hotaru... Merry Christmas..." Mikan said to Hotaru. A teardrop flowed on Hotaru's cheek.

"You baka! Christmas ended already and why are you here?" Hotaru asked Mikan as she continued to cry. They hugged each other, and Hotaru was seen hugging thin air.

While they were hugging, Mikan's grandpa went closer and wore the ghost glasses which was packed with Hotaru's invention. "Mikan," he said.

Mikan stopped hugging Hotaru. "Grandpa," Mikan said.

"Oh Mikan," Mikan's grandpa said as they hugged each other. It was a sad reunion, but a wonderful gift. At last, they had a proper farewell. Hotaru gave Mikan a gift. It was a friendship bracelet. Nothing can separate true friends. They'll go through the ends of the earth until they'd find what they need. (It's from Hannah Montana's song if it sounds familiar to you.)

* * *

After the reunion, the HSJ went back to Tokyo after 3 days. They enjoyed Niigata. Well, Natsume and Mikan were at peace at last! Well that's what you think, but...

While Natsume was sleeping, Mikan was outside, at a small balcony near Natsume's room. She was staring at the bright, full moon. She gave a sigh after.

_"Gee, a lot has happened lately ever since. I'll treasure these memories forever." _Mikan thought.

While looking at the full moon, a beam of light flashed. It was so bright that anyone who'd see it would be blind! Mikan squinted her eyes. Then, she saw an angelic form. It was ANGEL!

"It is time." Angel said to Mikan. Then, Mikan remembered; _"My time here on earth is up! Oh no, how am I going to tell Natsume?!" _Mikan panicked in the inside!

END OF CHAPTER...

* * *

_Oh! A cliffy... too bad!!! Anyways... Mikan will go back to heaven!!! Oh no, how about Natsume??? Well, for you to know that, please review. But to make sure, here's a preview of the next chapter:_

Name of Chapter: One Last Time

"C'mon Natsume, you may never know! Something bad may happen so let's enjoy this one week!" Mikan said.

"Something's weird here..." Natsume replied as Mikan swallowed her saliva. "Who cares? Let's have some fun!"

_"I thought you might notice that I'll be returning to heaven. But I don't want you to know that because oth of us will be hurt. I'll not plan to tell you my return. I'm sorry Natsume." _Mikan thought. She was feeling guilty in the inside.

_Interested to know the next chapter??? Therefore, I need 5 or more reviews. Oh, and thank you once again for the reviews! It reached 100!!! I am very thankful! And I'm so sorry for the late update. Oh well, at least I've updated now! I think I can update sooner!_

_Love Lots,  
Love Hell Rocket... BLAST OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
_


	15. One Last Time

_Thank You so Much for Reviewing Chapter 14:_

_Miu the Princess of Nature  
Cutenatsumexmikan  
Kimiko-Sakura  
Sakura-Hime18 (Who was logged out [Sara!)  
Dominiqueanne  
Princess Diana (Sure, I'll give you ideas!)  
Akerue  
RainbowPrincess326  
J.a.M.i. 16  
-SerenityAkista-  
I 3readinggoodfanficts  
Tangeriengirl13  
Starangel02  
Masked Mistress  
AnimeloverXP  
Choculate  
Irumi Kanzaki  
Sakuraaimer_

_Your reviews are highly appreciated!  
But let's not forget who really made this story a success is _**YOU!!!**_ Never forget that even you made a contribution.  
Once Again, Thank You!!!  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice. This is just a make-up story. And the HSJ here are only fictional. Meaning anything I've mentioned here in this story is not true except for some facts like the latest single, "Shingitai!" 

**Chapter 15 - One Last Time/How to Say Goodbye in One Week  
**

---------------

---------------

---------------

---------------

---------------

---------------

---------------

---------------

---------------

---------------

---------------

---------------

---------------

---------------

---------------

**MIKAN'S POV: **It was late night... about 1:45 to be exact. Natsume was sleeping like an angel in his bedroom while I was outside, sitting on the floor of a small balcony outside Natsume's room. I was looking at the clear moon, then I gave a deep sigh. I was feeling happy though, but something was wrong.

_"Everything that we've been through Natsume, was a delightful year... I will never forget these memories. I'll treasure these forever." _I said to myself. I smiled to myself as I looked at the floor. It seems like it was only yesterday when I was with Natsume. I continue reminiscing my memories...

I remembered the happy times we've been through, the days we tried to conquer, the problems that we tried to solute, and not forgetting to keep the faith. I did the 'Keep the Faith' sign over and over again. "Oh... Natsume Hyuuga, you've inspired me to make my dream come true. I wish we could stay like this forever." I smiled so sweetly after.

Then, a flash of light appeared from nowhere. Its light was so bright that anyone who'd see it can be blind! I squinted my eyes to save my eyes. As I look carefully, I saw a form of an angel. And I've noticed... it was Angel! My eyes widened as he smiled at me.

"It is time." Angel said. I was clueless at first, then; _"There are rules within you should abide. Number one, you will live in a ghostly form in whoever god chooses you to live with. Number two, there's a time limit." _

_"Oh! I forgot that I had a time limit! Oh, how can I tell Natsume?! Is this the end?!" _I panicked in the inside. Angel was sent by god to pick me up.

"Wait, angel! Please... I'm not yet ready!" I pleaded.

"He gave you the time... so you must follow." Angel replied to me. This time I panicked even more. I was so nervous. Oh no!

"No, wait!" I pleaded. "Please give me time to say goodbye to Natsume. This is so sudden! Please, I beg of you." I pleaded as a teardrop flowed on my cheeks. My eyes have become watery; they're overflowing with tears.

Then, after that, Angel heard god from above. I didn't hear it, neither did anyone. Then, Angel had spoken to me.

"Alright... he told me to give you one more week so you can say goodbye to Hyuuga Natsume. After your one week, no more." Angel said to me. I was surprised because of that.

"Thank you," I thanked Angel and god's decision. Then, in a blink of an eye Angel was nowhere to be seen. I wiped my tears after. Then, I thought; _"Gee, one week. How can I say goodbye to Natsume within one week?"_

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Mikan didn't want Natsume to know that she'll be coming back to heaven soon. She wants to keep it a secret so neither of them will get hurt. But this was really hard, and it was a burden for Mikan. She waned to cry though, but she remained strong. She should never question god's authority... but somehow she wants to ask him. But at least it's better than nothing.

Before she leaves, she wanted to make Natsume happy. If she told Natsume, he will oppose and maybe something bad might happen. She doesn't want him to be worried.

The next day, she planned to go skateboarding with Natsume even though she knows that Natsume has to help his family because they're expecting a visitor.

"Natsume," Mikan called. Natsume was busy preparing the fire chamber.

"What now baka?" Natsume asked while he was doing something.

"Uh, let's go snowboarding!" Mikan said cheerfully. Then, Natsume stopped his work and stood up.

"Snowboarding? You baka! You expect me to snowboard with you while I'm doing my chores?" Natsume asked.

"But Natsume, you'll never know! Never put until tomorrow what you can do today!" Mikan replied.

"Here's my motto; if mom sees me snowboarding and not doing my chores, I'll be dead!" Natsume answered.

"Please Natsume! You may never know... something bad may happen so let's have fun!"

"The only thing bad will happen if I ditched my chores is mom nagging me all day long! But something's weird here..." Natsume said as Mikan swallowed her saliva. "Oh well, who cares! Let's have some fun!"

_"I thought you might notice that I'll be returning to heaven. But I don't want you to know that because both of us will be hurt. I am not telling you my return to heaven. I'm sorry Natsume." _Mikan thought. She was feeling guilty in the inside.

"After I prepare this thing let's go snowboarding." Natsume said. Mikan showed a dismayed face after. She was concerned of her and Natsume.

* * *

Mikan and Natsume had fun with each other during that remaining one week. Mikan was also having fun even though for her it hurts to be far away from Natsume. 

While they were ice skating, Mikan saw a smile from Natsume. It was the sweetest smile or better yet, the first sweet smile she had ever seen from Natsume. Mikan felt more guilty about this.

_"Natsume, everyday I feel guilty about hiding the truth from you. I was just here to follow my dream, but I fell in love with you. Even though I want to stop this feeling, I can't. Why? Do I love you because I want to follow my dream? Or do I want to follow my dream because I love you? This is so confusing! But I know I can't hide the truth forever. You must know it... but I don't know how." _Mikan thought.

After they were finished ice skating, they rest for a while. Mikan started a conversation.

"Natsume," Mikan called. They were sitting down on a bench.

"Yeah," Natsume responded.

"What if I'll be returning to heaven tomorrow, and I haven't told you about it?" Mikan asked with nervousness.

"What are you talking about?" Natsume asked.

"I mean; what if I return to heaven without saying goodbye to you? How would you feel?" Mikan asked once more.

"Hmm, I don't know... I don't know what to do if I won't be able to say goodbye to you." Natsume replied. Then, he stole a look from Mikan. He asked her after. "Mikan,"

"Yeah," Mikan responded while looking at the falling snowflakes.

"If I tell you I'm in love with you... would you give me a chance?" Natsume asked Mikan. Mikan was shocked; her eyes widened and her heart was pumping so fast.

_"What if Natsume's in love with me? Oh no... this can't be! I will be leaving earth soon!" _Mikan thought. Then, "Of course, why not? But the only problem is that I am a ghost. How can you be in love with me?" Mikan asked as she gave a sweet smile.

"It doesn't matter if you're human or not, if you're kind, I'm already content with that girl." Natsume replied. Mikan blushed by Natsume's answer. "Anyways, let's go back home. My mom might kill me." Mikan nodded her head as her answer.

_"If I tell you I'm in love with you, would you give me a chance?" _Mikan thought about Natsume's question.

_"It's so hard to tell. I also love Natsume but I'm returning to heaven. He's fallen for me. I guess I better keep my return a secret. I don't want him to be hurt like I am right now." _Mikan thought.

* * *

One week seemed like a day. It was too short. She gave Yoshi a letter which she said to not open until his thirteenth birthday. Yoshi followed Mikan. She still has the friendship bracelet that Hotaru gave to her. She doesn't take it off. She took one last look at Tokyo in the morning, and remained in silence as sunset occurred. She had planned everything-- she can assure that Natsume won't even notice her disappearance. 

At that night, there was a blue moon. A blue moon is an event where two full moons are seen in one month. It was very romantic.

While Natsume was in his slumber, Mikan went to Yoshi's room. She opened the door with care, and closed it in silence. She sees Yoshi, sleeping soundly in his bed. Mikan went closer, and tucked him in that night. She caressed his cheek as she looked at him. Then, she gave him a kiss on the forehead. She treated Yoshi as a little brother. She feels bad since she treated Yoshi as her little brother. She admits that she dotes him very much.

Then, she went back to Natsume's room. She opened the door with care and closed it in silence. He laid fast asleep while she smiled at him sweetly. Then, she got closer at him. She gawked at him closer, gazing upon his precious face. Then, she released a teardrop. She cried without making a sound, fearing it might wake him up. Then, she caressed his cheek. She whispered; _"If only I can tell you that I'm leaving... but I can't." _She whispered while she cried. _"My time is up and I can't let you know that I'm leaving. Natsume, I love you."_

After saying her last words to Natsume, she kissed his forehead as a teardrop fell from her eyes, touching his sensitive skin. Then, she went outside Natsume's room, at the balcony where Angel appeared to her. She remained still as she waited for Angel.

On the other hand, Natsume woke up from his slumber.

"Mikan," he called, but Mikan did not respond. Then, a flash of light suddenly appeared. Natsume shaded his eyes to protect himself. He became curious about this, so he went outside to take a look. He walked slowly, then he saw Mikan with Angel above.

"Are you ready?" Angel asked Mikan as Natsume overheard it. His eyes widened with an expression saying; "What?"

"Yes," Mikan nodded her head as her answer. Then, she climbed the fence so she can fly until...

"WAIT!" A voice from nowhere cried. Mikan looked back, and she saw Natsume reaching out his hand.

"Natsume," Mikan said.

"Mikan, let's go or else." Angel commanded.

"Wait," Natsume begged. "Please give us one last minute?"

Angel nodded as his answer. Then, Mikan landed on the balcony floor, standing in front of Natsume. Her eyes were getting teary as his expression was unexplainable; it's either he's sad or wanted to cry.

"Why haven't you told me this?" Natsume asked Mikan. Mikan didn't tell her reason yet. "Why?!" Natsume insisted.

"It's... It's because I don't want you to get hurt!" Mikan yelled.

"By this way?" Natsume asked.

"No!" Mikan yelled back as Natsume stopped and listened to Mikan's reason. She balled her fist and had the strength to tell him. "I was supposed to leave earth last week... but since I wanted to say goodbye to you, I was given one more week. That week, I never wanted to say goodbye to you. I just wanted you to be happy so you wouldn't worry about my return. I was confused on whether I should tell you that I was leaving, but I made my decision.

"The reason why I haven't told you since last week... was because of your question. You asked me; 'If I tell you I'm in love with you, would you give me a chance?' I wanted to tell you I'm leaving but because of your question, I thought: If you had feelings for me, and I have feelings towards you, we know that both of us will be hurt. I don't want you to be hurt Natsume... I just want you to be happy." Mikan explained her reason.

Natsume began to think. _"I was so selfish. I loved Mikan so much... but why is she leaving so sudden?" _Mikan cried her tears out loud. Natsume put his hands on Mikan's shoulder.

"Mikan, I'm sorry!" Natsume exclaimed.

"You don't have to be sorry. There's nothing to forgive though." Mikan remained strong. Then, "If only I could hold him, and tell him how I really feel. Please, let me!" Mikan cried her wish to the heavens. Then, magic came out from nowhere. Natsume slowly raised his hand, and caressed Mikan's clear cheek. At last, they were able to hold each other! Then, they slowly reached for their lips until at last; a kiss happened!

As they had a passionate kiss, Mikan slowly filtered up in the sky. At that night, with the full moon serving as their light, she disappeared after saying her farewell. She floated up in the sky. Her face was getting dimmer and dimmer until he cannot see her precious face.

Natsume can't take it. He had learned to love a ghost. Their feelings were one, but he thought it was only temporary. He punched his hand on the wall, and cried the tears that he hid. His sadness filtered in the air; his tears dried up on the ground.

"Mikan," he whispered her name.

* * *

On the other hand, Mikan already arrived at heaven. She found herself sitting on a cloud while crying her tears out loud. She cried and cried. Then, Angel approached her. 

"Mikan, what's wrong?" Angel asked, worried. Mikan continued to cry, until she allowed herself to speak.

"I can never tell if I'm happy or sad. I mean, I'm happy that I was able to follow my dream and see Natsume in person. But somehow I feel sad that I'm far away from him now." Mikan replied. Then, Angel knelt down and tried to comfort Mikan.

"That's alright Mikan. Everyone has to let go something somehow. They should know that sometimes you should give up." Angel said.

"Really? Like what?" Mikan asked while looking at Angel's angelic face.

"Well, I suddenly died because of a hit-and-run and I arrived here. I have to let go of my love ones even though it hurts." Angel answered Mikan's question.

"But Angel, I wish this was only a dream. I mean I'm dead! I'd rather be in hell than never see Natsume again!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Hush!" Angel hushed Mikan. "Sometimes we have these problems that were unexpected and we blame god for these things. You should know that god never let fate happen-- fate depends on whose hands are holding it."

"But Angel, I've never decided to die yet!" Mikan cried once more.

"I know," Angel said as she embraced Mikan. "but sometimes things like this do happen unexpectedly and we have to accept it. Mikan listen to me; no matter what happens, always remember that you'll always be with Natsume. That you'll be watching him from above, and you'll be protecting him with all your love forever." Then, Mikan looked at Angel's face.

"Angel, I just can't accept it." Mikan continued to cry.

* * *

After Mikan's disappearance, Natsume became cold. Yukiko remained in America, and she can't stay in Japan anymore because she needs continuous medication. Natsume remained cold as ever. He barely went recording and guest at shows. He felt miserable everyday. It seems like Mikan's disappearance was like the moon blocking the sun during a solar eclipse. 

He became sad, lonely. She became miserable too. From above, god noticed this and pitied them. He talked to Angel.

"After separated they were lonely." Angel said.

"Yes, even time can never heal their pain." Angel replied. "Really? I thought they should be happy with who they are?" "I guess so," "Okay..."

* * *

_Okay!!! I've updated this chapter really soon! Thanks to you reviewers!!! I dedicate this chapter to all of you, including the readers! Anyways, I won't be holding anymore previews... But please review so you will know what will happen to Mikan and Natsume!_

_No previews anymore. One more chapter and this story is done! Please give reviews so I can update the last chapter, _**"Mikan and Natsume; What's Their Fate? The Last Chapter!" **

_I'll update soon, and my next story is decided! What will happen to Mikan and Natsume???_

_Interested to know the next chapter??? Therefore, I need 5 or more reviews so I will be able to update soon!_

_Kon,  
Love Hell Rocket... BLAST OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

* * *


	16. NatsuMikan What's their Fate? Final Ch

_First of all, I would like to thank those who reviewed me:_

_Masked Mistress  
Dominiqueanne  
Crazyandproud344  
Starangel02  
AnimeloverXP  
Kimiko-Sakura  
Cutenatsumexmikan  
Akerue  
Jasmini  
Kamichama-Alice  
Sakuraaimer  
Tsubasa Yuki  
Irumi Kanzaki  
Flametrisha  
Princess Diana  
Kim5561  
HelltishLOVe  
Sara Cullen  
TangerineGirl13  
Miu the Princess of Nature  
-SerenityAkista-  
Erielle  
Choculate  
_

_Once again, thank you very much for the reviews which served as a support. Without them, I won't be able to update.  
And especially, I would like to thank _**YOU!!!  
**_Because without you, I wouldn't finish this story.  
_**Domo Arigatou Gozaimashita****!!!  
**_Sincerely,  
Love Hell Rocket_

* * *

_I now present you the final chapter of "My Last Chance."  
I dedicate this chapter to you all  
Especially a new couple that I knew for a very long time (Not Natsume and Mikan... Though they're very sweet! Initials: BC and AG)  
and my friends here in fan fiction and beyond  
I hope you'll enjoy the final chapter!_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Mikan and Natsume; What's Their Fate? The Final Chapter!**

Though Mikan and Natsume are far away from each other, their feelings remain as one.After a few months of separation, Mikan stays miserable as Natsume getting colder each day. They've never been like this ever since. Watching from above, god saw this and pitied the two.

Mikan was spending most of her time under a tree. There, she expressed her sadness with a teardrop or two. One day, she sat down under that tree. She looked at the people who arrived at heaven having fun.

_"Gee, everybody must be having a fun time..." _Mikan thought. _"Why can't I?" _While expressing her grief, Ruka (whom Mikan met while she was on earth) came towards her. He saw Mikan, miserable. He went closer, and decided to sit down and chat.

"Mikan," Ruka called. Mikan took her eyes off the ground. Then, she saw "Ruka," she said as he looked at him. Ruka went closer and sat down.

"You seem miserable." Ruka said. Mikan nodded her head as her answer. Ruka gave a sigh, then, "Is it about Natsume?" Mikan's eyes widened when Ruka said Natsume's name. She was startled.

"What are you talking about?" Mikan exclaimed.

"I know you have feelings for Natsume. Thought that I wouldn't notice?" Ruka asked.

"No, it's not that." Mikan said as she gave a deep sigh. "Ever since I returned from heaven, I became miserable. I mean, I was happy that I was able to fulfill my dream of meeting him. I even got the chance to be with him even for a short time. But still I ask myself; why am I not happy?"

"But Mikan, did you love Natsume because you want to follow your dream? Or you want to follow your dream because you love him?" Ruka asked Mikan.

"That was the same question I asked myself but..." Mikan paused for a while. "What?" Ruka asked.

"The real thing that motivated me on pursuing my dream was my love for him! I just never realized it before! Ever since I saw Natsume, I fell in love with him. And because of my love for him, I thought of my dream of meeting Natsume! Ruka, thank you!" Mikan said this cheerfully as she ran away.

"You're welcome... I guess." Ruka replied.

* * *

After viewing Mikan's condition in heaven, let's take a view on Natsume's condition on earth.

Natsume had a frowning face while he was sitting on the benches at the playground. There, he reminisced moments such as when Yukiko confessed to Natsume her love and Mikan got disappointed.

"Never give up Mikan. Remember; JUMP, reach out and fight for your dream!" Natsume reminded Mikan to never give up. He was enjoying those moments but it was too painful since time can't heal the pain.

While he was expressing his grief at the park, Yukiko saw Natsume and join Natsume.

"Hey," Yukiko said.

"Hey," Natsume replied with a cold tone.

"Natsume, what's wrong with you?" Yukiko asked.

"Nothing's wrong with me... I'm just in a bad mood, that's all." Natsume answered.

"Natsume, I heard from Kei that you've became cold already. Plus, he said that you barely guest at shows and the management is getting angry." Yukiko explained.

"Is that your reason for coming here?" Natsume turned his back to Yukiko. He wanted privacy. Then, Yukiko showed a sad look.

"It's not because of your career and I don't want to bother your life. I came here to tell you that... I'll die within one month." Yukiko said as Natsume's eyes widened. "The doctors from America told me that my condition was getting poor and there was no hope for me. My days are counted already. I plan not to tell you this but then I thought that you have the right to know it since you're my best friend. Natsume, I'm scared." Yukiko's eyes were overflowing with tears. Natsume noticed this, and he confronted Yukiko. He saw her-- pure white, chapped lips and she was wearing a hat so people wouldn't notice. "My parents told me that we will go to America and wait for my death there. But I turned them down. I said that I'd rather wait for my death here than wait for a sad death in America."

While she continued to cry, Natsume hugged her so she will be comforted. Yukiko shed all the tears she could.

* * *

On the other hand, Mikan found out the answer to her problem. But she wanted to be human again. But what will god do?

On a beautiful day, the sun shining, flowers blooming, birds singing, a cheerful Mikan wakes up. Mikan stood up after. Then, Angel suddenly appeared. Mikan saw him, and greeted; "Ohayo Angel! How are you today?"

Angel didn't reply. He just looked at her. Mikan was curious, so she asked; "What's wrong?" Then, Angel said; "Blessed are you for you are given one more chance. Be thankful everyday and pray to the lord." Mikan was puzzled, then suddenly, Angel pushed her and she fell down from heaven.

"Good luck Mikan." Angel said to himself.

* * *

_---During that moment, time stopped. Mikan Sakura was falling from heaven, and everything went back from 2008, to 1991, the year she was born. Every second, every minute, every hour was restored.---_

_---And when you thought she died... still it remains a mystery. She now lives. A girl who died, whose dream was to see him because of love, returned to heaven, and was reborn.---_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Once again, welcome Hey Say JUMP with their latest single; "SHINGITAI!" The people applauded after.

_Kokoro tokihanate (Set your mind free)  
Waza wo tokisumase (Sharpen your technique well)  
Karada juu kara (With the power)  
Waki agaru chikaru de (Risen from your body)  
Tenkuu wo kakero (Run about in the sky)  
Kaze yori mo hayaku (Faster than the wind)  
Shinwa yo koko ni (Here is the myth)  
Ima SHINGITAI! (Now Mind-technique-body)_

After HSJ's performance, the crowd applauded once more. They returned backstage after. Natsume went to his dressing room. He dressed up. Then, someone opened the door. "Natsume, you're going to be late for your date!" Yukiko exclaimed.

"Yeah, just give me a second." Natsume said as he dressed himself. When he came out, fans were crowding Natsume; especially Luna, who was the leader of the "OFFICIAL" Natsume Hyuuga Fan Club. Natsume saw Luna screaming, but he didn't know her. Then, Natsume saw 'Ryosuke Hiru' waving at him.

"Natsume!" Ryosuke Hiru called. Natsume gave a smile after. He walked to him as the guards blocked the screaming fans.

"Yeah what, best friend?" Natsume asked.

"I just wanted you to meet Ruka Nogi, a new member of PRINCE Boyz. He'll be performing tonight and he's really nervous." Ryosuke said.

"Yoroshiku o-negai shimasu!" Ruka said as he bowed his head.

"Yeah, nice meeting you too. Oh yeah, I have to go because I'm missing a date." Natsume said as he ran away.

"Hurry or else!" Ryosuke called in a funny matter.

* * *

"You're late again..." She said.

"But you know, fans just can't get enough of me. But no matter what, you'll always be my love." Natsume replied.

"I remembered; I love you Natsume. I didn't love you because I followed my dream... I followed my dream because I love you." She answered.

"I love you too... Whether you're a human or a ghost, you'll always be my Mikan." Natsume said as they continued with their date.

_"Though we faced many challenges in our life, we know that love will find its way-- whether a ghost, alien, human or supernatural thing, I'll still love you." _Natsume thought.

_"I am very thankful to god that he gave me another chance to live, to reborn as another person. I changed for the better-- for Natsume." _Mikan thought.

_"I love you..._" The two thought.

END OF STORY...

* * *

_Yahoo! I finished another story! Anyways, how was this chapter? Or how was the story so far? I want to thank all of those who reviewed me and I am very thankful! In the end, time was repeated. Mikan was reborn. The only people who remembered what happened was Mikan and Natsume._

_If you have more questions on how this story ends, feel free to ask me. _

_And I already submitted the next story after "My Last Chance." Please read **"Sweet, Sweet Love."** And review too! Updated it yesterday!_

_I might make a sequel to this... if you want. Maybe, I dunno? Anyways, see you in the story, **"Sweet, Sweet Love."**_

_Kon,  
Love Hell Rocket... BLAST OFF!!!_


End file.
